Yo, fantasma
by Happines
Summary: Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. Ryo
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

* * *

**YO FANTASMA  
**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. [Ryo&Saku]  
_

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Todo estaba negro y le dolía la cabeza, no sabía dónde estaba, qué día era y mucho menos qué le había pasado, simplemente estaba parado en medio de un parque. ¿Qué hacia allí? Pregunta sin respuesta.

Todo le daba vueltas y no encontraba el equilibrio necesario para poder mantenerse en pie haciendo que inevitablemente cayera el suelo, espero sentir el golpe, cual fue su sorpresa al no sentir nada.

-Seguro es el mareo- Se dijo a sí mismo para luego pararse y caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio. Se sentía mas ligero pero no le importó.

Caminando distraídamente veía a las personas pasar, todos lo ignoraban, nada nuevo si se ponía a pensar en su carácter, con un encogimiento de hombros siguió su camino. No sabia hacia dónde iba, simplemente era guiado por sus pies.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse frente al colegio Seigaku y, sin nada mas que hacer, entró sigilosamente y subió las escaleras para ir directo a su salón. Seguramente era un día de semana ya que había varios alumnos corriendo hacia sus respectivas aulas.

-Es tarde- Pensó al ver lo apurados que se veían todos y siguió caminando, a él poco le importaba llegar tarde.

Llego a la puerta de su salón y sin preguntar la abrió y entró.

No recibió ningún castigo ni llamada de atención, ni siquiera una mirada por parte del profesor, debería estar muy ocupado.

-O acostumbrado- Se respondió a la duda que le surgía, ya era un hecho normal verlo llegar tarde a las clases, seguro se habrá cansado.

Vio los puestos y pudo distinguir el suyo vacío, extrañamente vio hacia su izquierda y pudo divisar cinco asientos vacíos más, esos eran los asientos de Horio, Katsuo, Katchiro, el megáfono y Ryuzaki si es que no se equivocaba, se encogió de hombros y se tiro en su asiento a dormir.

Despertó cuando ya todos estaban guardando sus útiles para irse a sus respectivas casas, le resulto extraño no ser despertado por alguna de sus fans, agradeció el hecho mentalmente y se paro para ir a su casa.

Caminando por la calle central puso ver a Momoshiro, tenía los ojos rojos y la cabeza gacha

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- Se preguntó mentalmente para luego responderse que si habría pasado algo importante se lo contaría cuando lo viera, seguramente en las practicas de tenis.

Caminó un poco mas y atrás de Momoshiro pudo ver a un Eiji rompiendo en llanto mientras un Oishi trataba de contenerlo en vano por que el también estaba llorando, se extraño aún más y siguió caminando para ver como Inui se quitaba sus gafas para limpiarse las lagrimas junto con un Kaoru que trataba de ocultarlas en vano.

Se empezó a preocupar e inconscientemente empezó a correr hacia la dirección de donde venia los demás, pudo ver a sus cinco compañeros llorando desconsoladamente mientras trataban de consolarse los unos a los otros, luego vio a Fuji sin su característica sonrisa, esta vez había sido remplazada por una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento mientras rebeldes lagrimas caían por sus azules ojos.

-Esto ya me esta asustando- Pensó mientras un escalofrío le recorría por la espalda, aumentó el paso y vio a Kawamura siendo consolado por Tezuca el cual el daba palmadas en la espalda mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Vio frente a ellos a su madre, estaba destrozada tirada en el suelo llorando como nunca en la vida, al lado de ella se encontraba Nanjiroh llorando en silencio mientras observada absorto la nada. Camino hacia ellos en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto aún en contra de su naturaleza, la curiosidad le estaba matando así como también la preocupación, nadie le contesto, estaban demasiado ocupados llorando y sufriendo.

Al no obtener respuesta se acerco al lugar de los lamentos, casi le da un infarto al ver lo que tenia al frente…

"_Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista._

_Tu familia, tus amigos._

_Recuérdalo, Te aman"_

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-Yo no estoy muerto.

* * *

**_¿Review, por favor?_  
**


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

* * *

**YO FANTASMA  
**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. [Ryo&Saku]  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO I  
**

Era demasiado para su cabeza, empezó a sentirse mareado de nuevo, esto no podía ser sino un sueño, un horrendo sueño del cual despertara en unos cuantos segundos.

Pero nada pasaba, era inútil, se pellizco en un vano intento de verse en medio de un acto de su imaginación, cuál fue su sorpresa al no sentir nada.

-Ni siquiera un cosquilleo- Susurro para sí.

Se estaba desesperando, el no estaba muerto, estaba parado al lado de su familia viendo esa lapida, en la cual erróneamente, estaba escrito su nombre.

¡Tenía tan solo 16 años! Era una locura.

Se acerco a la vereda y se sentó en el cordón mientras se sostenía la cabeza en sus manos, no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada de cómo pudo haber muerto, pudo sentir una presencia a su lado y se sorprendió al ver a la menor de las Ryuzaki llorando desconsoladamente, quería avisarle que estaba a su lado, que no estaba muerto, pero al intentar tocarla su mano la traspaso haciendo que la quitara de inmediato. La chica sintió un escalofrió y giro en su dirección, la observo a los ojos, esos carmines ahora rojos por el llanto.

-Ryo-Ryoma-kun- Dijo entrecortadamente al no poder regular su respiración, al chico se le iluminaron los ojos, capaz ella lo podía ver- ¿Por qué te moriste?- le pregunto, desconocedora que le hablaba al mismísimo chico.

-Hn- Suspiro derrotado, estaba muerto, era la hora de hacerse una idea.

-No te pudiste morir- Siguió con su monologo la pelirroja- ¿Por qué te fuiste?-Susurro mientras nuevas lagrimas se asomaban- Te extraño tanto.

El peli verde la miraba absorto, la verdad tenía bastantes amigos, por lo que podía ver, muchos lloraron su perdida, eso fue algo que lo sorprendió, siguió caminando mientras se encontraba con los titulares todos reunidos en un sepulcral silencio.

-Echizen no se pudo ir- Dijo con rabia Momoshiro mientras apretaba sus manos haciendo que sus nudillos se vuelvan blancos- Ese estúpido.

-¡Hey!- quiso defenderse, algo inútil si se ponía a pensar que ya no estaba entre los vivos.

-Nya- Dijo sin ánimos el neko del grupo- El pequeñín no se pudo haber muerto- Dijo a lágrima viva mientras un preocupado Oishi se le acercaba.

-Esto es estúpido- Dijo Kaoru mientras trataba de detener sus lagrimas en un vano intento- Soy capaz de ir a buscarlo para darle un golpe en la cabeza por haberse ido.

Rió interiormente ante la idea, sería interesante que el día en que se encuentren haga lo que acaba de decir.

-Echizen se fue- Declaro el capitán ante la mirada dolida de todos- Ya nada podemos hacer- Dijo para romper las ilusiones de todos mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos almendras- Solo podemos hacer una cosa…

-…ganar los nacionales- Susurro el peli verde al mismo tiempo que su capitán y una sonrisa arrogante le surco el rostro.

-Por su memoria, hagámosle sentir orgullosos de nosotros- Dijo para ver como a cada uno se le encendía una llama de esperanza en los ojos, sin dejar de lado el dolor.

-¿Oíste Echizen?- Grito al cielo Momoshiro- ¡Ganaremos por ti! Te demostrare que soy mejor que tú.

Ryoma sonrió arrogante ante lo que acaba de decir- Eso lo veremos- dijo para luego tocar a su sempai haciendo que tenga un escalofrío.

-¿Qué paso Momo?- Pregunto Kawamura al ver el rostro pálido del titular.

-Creo que me oyó- Dijo Momo blanco como la nieve- Sentí un escalofrío, como si alguien me hubiera tocado.

Todos agrandaron los ojos, pero descartaron la idea al instante, él ya no se encuentra entre los vivos.

-Deja de decir burradas baka, él ya no está acá- Regaño Kaoru.

Momoshiro simplemente bajo la mirada para contener sus lágrimas, no tenía ganas de discutir con la serpiente, cierto que era una burrada pensar que Echizen lo había oído y lo había tocado, pero esa sensación no se le salía.

-Mada mada dane- Dijo el peli verde para luego caminar hacia otra dirección, sus padres.

Su madre seguía llorando desconsolada, no podía parar, su pequeño retoño se había ido de su lado y ella no pudo hacer nada.

-Tranquila mujer- Trato de calmar a su esposa con voz quebrada- El mocoso esta en un mejor lugar- Expreso para ver si por lo menos paraba de llorar.

-Nanjiroh- Susurro la mujer- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- Dijo con voz rota llena de tristeza-¡Mi hijo se ha ido y yo no pude hacer nada para retenerlo!- Dijo para destrozar en llanto una vez más.

Aun lado su padre lloraba en silencio, el tenía que ser el fuerte, tenía que poder sacar a su mujer del abismo en donde se había metido, tenía que seguir adelanto- Ryoma…- susurró al cielo.

El ojos dorados simplemente no dijo nada, le daba pena y hasta culpa ver a su madre así de destrozada, le gustaría que lo viera para decirle que estaba bien, pero era imposible- Soy un maldito fantasma- Dijo con enojo.

-Hey, no maldigas así- Regaño una voz suave muy cercana a él, se di la vuelta dispuesto a ver quién era el capaz de verlo y oírlo, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver plumas caer de esas blancas alas…

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews :)**

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan:** Yo soy una fan del RyoSaku con todo mi corazón, aviso, va a ser una relación lenta (Creo), yo he leido algunas historias donde el personaje principal esta muerto (No muchas, debo añadir). Jeje... no soy flojita! Lo que pasa es que tengo la continuación pero no tengo el tiempo para subirla, lastimosamente u.u

**dm99:** Que Nick tan original ^^. Todos me dicen que es rara la historia u.ù, igual las entiendo... Yo tambien diria rara a una historia donde matan al protagonista (Y lo he hecho xD)

**laxikita12:** Hola!, si... luego de leer el prologo y el medio capitulo que habia escrito me recordó mucho a la historia de "Conviviendo con un fantasma" de Chi-sama (Por eso pedí disculpas por si piensan en el plagio o cualquier otra cosa en el prólogo u.u), pero luego de escribir más le dí un trama totalmente distinto que esa historia, es completamente distinta (Espero que no se ofenda Chi-sama por tener a Ryoma muerto como en su historia, no lo hice aproposito, la admiro mucho como para que se enoje con migo T.T). No creo que pueda hacer suspenso, soy malisima para ese tipo de cosas, me inclino mas a lo comico que otra cosa, pero todo puede suceder!

* * *

**_¿Review, por favor?_  
**


	3. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

* * *

**YO FANTASMA  
**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. [Ryo&Saku]  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO II  
**

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto ante su asombro.

-Un ángel ¿Qué no me ves?- Respondió con mofa ante tal pregunta- Tengo mis alas abiertas y estoy flotando vestido de blanco ¿Qué más quiere? ¿Un cartel donde diga: Soy un ángel?- Pensó para sí.

-Hn- La actitud de ese ángel no le gustaba en nada- ¿Quién eres tú?- Volvió a preguntar

-Lucifer, un ángel- Respondió extendiendo su mano, recalcando la última palabra.

Ryoma lo miró extrañado, ¿Lucifer?, ¿Qué ese no era el nombre del diablo?, el chico entendió la pregunta de sus ojos- Si, es el mismo nombre, pero bueno ¿Qué le vamos a hacer no?- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ryoma simplemente lo ignoro dándose la vuelta para irse de ese lugar, pero la mano del recién conocido detuvo su huida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó como si le estuviera hablando a un nene de 5 años- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ryoma simplemente suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su jeans, se pregunto mentalmente por que tenia la ropa de humano, al segundo lo descarto al ver que el "ángel" estaba diciendo algo que él no estaba escuchando.

-¿Me entendiste?- Pregunto el chico después de su monólogo.

-Hn- Pronunció para luego negar con la cabeza, se quería ir y averiguar qué podía hacer como fantasma -¿Podré jugar al tenis?- Pensó.

-Ash- Dijo exasperado Lucifer– Eran verdad los rumores -Se dijo a sí mismo- Eres un arrogante insoportable- Dijo esta vez con voz alta.

El peli verde lo ignoro una vez más, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato y esas palabras –Que se busque un nuevo insulto- Pensó.

El rubio lo miro con el seño fruncido, una ira se empezaba a acumular en los nudillos que tenía apretados y sus ojos antes celestes como el cielo se transformaron en un rojo fuego.

-Te estoy hablando- Rugió con molestia, la paciencia no era su fuerte. Ryoma paró y lo miró por unos segundos para luego seguir su camino – ¡Te matare!

El grito sobresalto al peli verde, era un ángel ¿No?, no lo podía matar ¿O sí?, se dio vuelta y vio como ese "ángel" rubio de ojos celestes tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo negro, mientras sus alas de plumas blancas se transformaban en una alas negras –Como las de un murciélago muerto- Comparó en su cabeza.

El "ángel" voló con rapidez hacia su próxima presa, pero una luz lo cegó y paro su cometido, con asombro vio como una celestial figura bajaba tranquilamente colocándose entre el Echizen y él.

-Maldito seas- Maldijo el ahora pelinegro para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo negro.

La figura simplemente negó con la cabeza y observo a un sorprendido Ryoma detrás de él. Tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve y brillaba como si una luz lo iluminara, tenía unos ojos verdes tan puros como la nada y parecía que si lo vieras por mucho tiempo podrías perderte en un alma tan inocente como ninguna.

Ryoma miró con asombro lo que había ocurrido, no entendía nada de nada, el anterior "ángel" no era un ángel, el que llego si es un "ángel", la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Hm- Gruño sobándose la sien.

-Siento lo anterior- Se disculpo el albino- Él era Lucifer, el diablo, quiso tratar de convencerte para que vallas al infierno con él, al parecer no lo logro- Dijo para luego disimular una risa ante el rostro asombrado del chico delante de él- Yo soy Antonio, un ángel de verdad- Se presento extendiendo su mano.

El peli verde a regañadientes la tomo y de un momento a otro se encontraba en el techo de alguna casa.

-¿Pero qué…?- Dijo mientras veía al ángel.

-Yo te traje aquí, debemos hablar- Explicó Antonio para tomas asiento cómodamente sobre las tejas del techo –Veras, ya que estas muerto debes ir al cielo.

El peli verde arrugo el seño, no se quería ir, quería hacer varias cosas antes –Como jugar tenis, por ejemplo- Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Pero como eres muy joven- Prosiguió el ángel –Te someteré a una prueba para que puedas ser ángel guardián.

Ryoma lo miró con intriga ¿Él? ¿Ángel guardián? ¡Ha!, no era para nada posible aquello, ese ángel estaba soñando.

Al ver el rostro burlón del chico Antonio suspiro- Si no quieres deberás acompañarme hasta el cielo, de allí no puedes salir más.

Al escucharlo el chico pareció meditar un poco ¿Qué perdía intentando? ¿La vida?

-Hn- Dijo en modo de aceptación.

-¡Perfecto!- Sonrió Antonio para levantarse de un salto- De ahora en adelante puedes llamarme Antonio-sensei.

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews :)**

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan:** No te preocupes por eso de flojita, es normal que me lo digan en mi casa u.u, si tienes razón el primer capi fue como el prologo, pero hay que fijarse en ciertos detalles, importantes para entender la historia (O parte de ella), ¿Cómo murió Ryoma? Todavía no lo se, no lo pensé aún. Y pensando en lo del plageo, es verdad, ahora que tengo una idea de la historia no tiene que ver NADA con la de Icha (La cual quiero que actualice pronto, junto con las otras historias! *-*)

**marinu8:** Te recomiendo que entres en "Conviviendo con un fantasma" esta muy buena xD (Parece que le hago propaganda), tiene razón es muy orgulloso para el suicidio, aparte para que el haga eso tendría que salir una ley para prohibir el Tennis, ahí si que el príncipe se nos va y yo no soy tan mala como para hacerlo

**dm99:** Vuelvo a repetir, me encanta tu nick! no se que tiene pero me gusta, yo sigo manteniendo mi postura de que si yo fuera una lectora tambrien diria que la historia es rara y que reviva a Ryoma xD y creeme, yo tambien quiero saber que va a pasar, todo me sale en el momento por mi retorcida mente.

**orisk:** Yo tambien lei varias historias donde el trama es igual o parecido pero despues eras muy diferentes y me quede como embobada con todas xD, Como se va a ver con Saku es algo... raro?, no se si llamarlo así, pero ya lo verán mas adelante, lo tengo en mi mente, todavia no lo escribo -.-, yo te apoyo ¡Viva el RyoSaku!

**laxikita12:** Tienes unas gran imaginación ;D, de eso no tengo dudas, y no me aburres para nada!, es más, mientras leia cada idea se me formaba una historia diferente en mi cabeza, el gran problema es que me gustaron todas pero creo que será ago diferente, No se... todavia tengo que escribir unas cosas para poner el conflicto xD. , si no entendiste lo que escribi te comprendo, yo misma me hice un nudo al leer lo que escribi xD jajaja.

* * *

**_¿Review, por favor?_  
**


	4. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

**

* * *

YO FANTASMA  
**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. [Ryo&Saku]  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

La mandíbula se le desencajó ¿Antonio-sensei? ¿Estaba bromeando?

-No es broma- Aseguró aún con esa sonrisa el albino –Yo soy un ángel guardián especializado en ejercitar a los próximos ángeles para que hagan un buen labor, veras existen varios tipos de ángeles, yo, por ejemplo, soy el "maestro" de los ángeles guardianes, por decirlo de algún modo.

Ryoma lo miro ya sin ninguna expresión, todo esto estaba dado vuelta, se quería ir ya de ese lugar.

-Antes de darte tus alas debes de elegir a quien cuidar y examinaré el trabajo que haces con él- Explico mientras lo retenía de su remera –Para eso te voy a dejar hasta mañana, vendré a buscarte y espero una respuesta- dijo para luego desaparecer en una nube blanca.

-Ash- Suspiró fastidiado- Esto es estúpido- Dijo para luego bajar del techo de un salto, ya nada le podría lastimar, era un fantasma.

Elevo al mirada hacia el cielo y vio como las estrellas empezaban a hacerse notar, decidió ir a su casa a dormir, extrañamente tenía sueño, ¿Sería normal en fantasmas?

Al llegar se encontró con que todo estaba sumido en la mas tétrica oscuridad, traspaso las paredes y subió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, al minuto pudo sentir los gemidos de dolor que soltaba su madre mientras lloraba.

-¡QUIERO A MI HIJO!- Gritaba en su habitación Rinko siendo escuchada por su esposo, el cual se sentía más impotente que nunca.

Ryoma se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y miró con pena a su madre, podía ser un arrogante, frío, calculador, pero con su madre era todo lo contrario, la quería muchísimo aunque no lo demostraba en público, con pasos lentos se acerco a su progenitora y con toda la suavidad del mundo toco su cabello como ella hacia cuando era chico, el tacto pareció reconfortarla y se durmió en pocos segundos.

Su padre miraba sorprendido a su mujer -¿Cómo se calmó tan rápido?- se preguntaba mentalmente mirando al habitación por si encontraba algo fuera de lo normal, con un suspiro levanto a su mujer y la deposito en su cama.

-Gracias… Ryoma- Susurro en medio de un sueño Rinko hacia un Ryoma que se miraba las manos, bastante sorprendido de su poder, una diminuta sonrisa asomo por su labio y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir nuevamente.

Al día siguiente Ryoma se encontraba refunfuñando en la cama en la cual dormía, simplemente estaba recostado, no la desacomodo ni nada por el estilo, los rayos del sol lo cegaban haciendo que se levantara, sus padres todavía estaban durmiendo, se ve que fue una dura noche para ellos, traspaso la puerta y se dirigió a Seigaku, tenía que encontrar a un "protegido".

Camino por las calles de Tokio con las manos en sus bolsillos pensando que lo que Antonia le había dicho, tenía que encontrar a un protegido antes de que el vuelva, sin mencionar que no sabía cuando era eso.

Al llegar a los portones pudo ver como todo estaba en silencio, nadie decía nada y todos tenían la cabeza gacha. Un grupo de chicas estaban llorando a lágrima viva lideradas por el megáfono mientras entre sus manos sostenían carteles y panfletos con su nombre y su rostro.

-Ryoma-sama- Lloraban todas a coro tratando de consolarse mutuamente.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, adelante pudo ver a la Ryuzaki menor sentada en la escalera del pasillo, se sentó al lado de ella por simple aburrimiento y la observo.

-Te necesito- Pequeños y casi inaudibles susurros salían de la boca femenina –Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma soltó un suspiro y miro su mano ¿Si hacia lo mismo que le hizo a su madre?, no perdía nada con intentarlo, apoyó su mano en la cabeza castaña y en movimientos suaves comento a pasarla por entre sus hebras.

Sakuno levanto la mirada sorprendida, sin las lágrimas en los ojos y mucho más calmada, sintió un contacto en su cabeza y llevo su mano al lugar, no encontró nada.

Echizen vio como la mano de la castaña traspasaba la suya y suspiro resignado mientras la sacaba, la castaña ya estaba tranquila, misión cumplida.

Al no sentir más el contacto la chica subió la mirada al techo del lugar y sonrió con ternura, se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a su salón.

-Que chica más rara- Fue lo único que pensó Ryoma viendo como se iba la chica tranquila.

El peli verde fue en dirección contraria hasta el salón de sus mayores, al llegar pudo ver que los titulares de ese año estaban acostados en su pupitre como muertos en vida, se acercó al ver que estaban hablando.

-No es lo mismo Nya- dijo el neko –Falta el pequeñín.

-Cierto Eiji- Corroboró Momo.

-Ese estúpido- Seguía insultando Kaidoh para disimular el dolor que le ocasionaba la partida del menor, todos le habían ganado cariño al enano, tenía algo que hacia tenerle aprecio bastante rápido y Kaoru no era la excepción.

Ryoma frunció el seño, se la pasaban insultándolo y él no podía defenderse, se sentó en el banco del Momo y dio un suspiro.

El oji lila se dio vuelta al instante y clavo sus ojos en su banco, podía jurar que sentía que alguien estaba allí, pero al ver no había nada, sintió un suspiro pero nadie había suspirado, empezó a temblar y subir más arriba los ojos, a la altura de los ámbares de Ryoma que lo miraba interesado y curioso.

-Nya Momo, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupado Eiji al ver la cara y temblor de su amigo.

-N-nada- Dijo en murmullos, esa sensación no se le salía.

Ryoma se fue y decidió bajar hacia el patio, estaba aburrido, decidió ir hacia las pistas de tenis para ver si podía jugar, cuál fue su sorpresa al querer agarrar una raqueta la traspasaba.

-Maldición- Dijo al percatarse de que podría jugar más al tenis, ahora sí, estaba oficialmente aburrido.

-Oye, no te aburras tan rápido- Dijo una voz conocida a su espalda, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos verde mirándolo -¿Ya decidiste a quien vas a elegir?- Pregunto Antonio interesado.

-Hm- Pronunció el peli verde para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces dime!- Ordenó el mayor.

El príncipe simplemente señalo hacia un lugar en concreto, donde había una figura muy familiar para él.

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews :)**

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan:** Jojo... Ryoma tiene un don para sacar de sus casillas a todo el mundo. Entonces, ¿Por qué el diablo iba a ser la excepción?. Actualizo bastante rápido (Sacando este Capi) Por que los capítulos me salen bastante cortos :$, Lo malo es que yo quiero hacerlos laaaargos, pero no puedo -.-, Intentaré hacer mas largo el proximo, pero no prometo nada u.u.

"Por que a una autora anonima se le deben dar mil regalos, por compartir su fabulo ingenio" De mí para Ti w

"Por que una lectora fiel necesita recibir millones de Gracias como para sentir un minimo de la felicidad que siento" :) De Yica para Yuki

**laxikita12:** ¿De verdad? ¡Yo quiero leer tu historia!, El trama esta muy bueno, ¡muy interesante!... Omg... me muero por leerla *-*, Vuelvo a repetir... Que imaginación ;D Mira que inventar una historia asi, Yo no podría nunca :$, Feliz (atrasada) Navidad y Prospero año nuevo a ti tambien.

**dm99: **Si, El orgullo de Ryoma sirvio para algo xD kjakaj, se salvo de seguir a Lucifer *-*, Estoy segura de que lo que va a pasar va a ser lo menos pensado para todos xD, secreto, secreto, vas a tener que esperar, Final feliz... seguro. Nananana... No me canso de decirleto, me en-can-ta tu Nick ;), No hay punto de comparacion xD kjakaja. ¡FELIZ (Repito, atrasada) NAVIDAD!

**marinu8:** Que cosa buena gane xD kajaka, Papa Noel me trajo de regalo una Lectora Fiel, que emocion *-*, Yo tambien soy adicta al RyoSaku, me leo TODAS las historias que tienen que ver con esta pareja. Me pregunto... ¿Por qué todos me dicen que la protegida tiene que ser Sakuno?... Duda existencial xD kjakaja (Sarcasmo 100%)

* * *

**_¿Review, por favor?_  
**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

* * *

**YO FANTASMA  
**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. [Ryo&Saku]  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO IV  
**

-Te juro que me esperaba todo menos esto- Dijo Antonio al ver a quien señalo el peli verde, Ryoma simplemente se encogió de hombros- Pero como es tu decisión no puedo hacer nada- Y con un chasquido de sus dedos el tiempo se congeló.

Ryoma lo miro con un asombro que no pudo ocultar, se miro las manos y se pregunto si podría hacer lo mismo.

-No puedes- Aseguró el mayor, leyéndole los pensamientos- Cuando tengas tus alas vas a poder, ahora simplemente eres un aprendiz.

Ryoma chasqueo la lengua, ya se estaba imaginando lo que podía hacer si detenía el tiempo.

-Bueno, llamare a tu protegido- Antonio saco sus alas y voló hasta el segundo piso del instituto, con otro chasquido hizo que el oji lila despertara del trance.

-¿Qué…? Pero, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto extrañado mientras veía a sus amigos congelados.

-Detuve el tiempo- Dijo con simplicidad una voz a su lado, Momo dio vuelta su cabeza y se restregó los ojos al ver a un chico alvino volando a su lado.

-Tu… Tu…- Tartamudeo Momoshiro mientras lo señalaba impactado- Eres un… ¿ángel?

-Exacto, soy Antonio- Se presentó con una sonrisa- Momoshiro Takeshi ¿No?- Dijo mientras el aludido asentía- Perfecto- Lo tomo por los hombros y lo bajo de su salón hasta las pistas de tenis, al tocar el suelo Momo casi se va de espaldas.

-¿Echizen…?- Susurró pálido, Ryoma simplemente bufó mientras asentía- ¡ECHIZEN!- Y poco faltó para que se abalanzara hacia el menor, lamentablemente no se dio cuenta que Ryoma estaba muerto y lo traspaso yéndose de boca al piso.

-Bueno- Interrumpió Antonio- Momoshiro, has sido elegido para ser el protegido de Ryoma- Momo agrando sus ojos y miro al Echizen- Su deber, simplificando las cosas, es cuidarte. ¿Entendieron?

-¡Hai!- Respondió Momo, Ryoma simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, yo me voy, vendré todos los días para ver tu rendimiento- Y desapareció en una nube.

-¿Siempre es así de apurado?- Señalo el oji lila, el peli verde no dijo nada, se quedo viendo las canchas de tenis –El estar muerto no te afecto en nada- Dijo Momo con pesar al ver el poco interés que su amigo tenía en hablar.

-Hmp- Ryoma sonrió arrogantemente y miro al oji lila.

-Echizen… ¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto extrañado Momo, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y con la cara pálida se dio la vuelta.

-¡SEÑOR TAKESHI!- Grito el profesor desde la ventana de su salón- ¡¿QUE HACE ALLI ABAJO CUANDO TIENE QUE ESTAR EN MI CLASE?

Momo trago duro- Echizen, ¿no me puedes ayudar?

Ryoma chasqueo la lengua –Es muy problemático- y con las manos en los bolsillos se fue a otro lado.

-Maldito Echizen desconsiderado, menos mal que es mi ángel guardián- Pensó Momo con una vena en la frente.

-¡SEÑOR TAKESHI! ¡¿QUÉ HACE ALLI TODAVIA?

El oji lila dio un respingo – ¡H-HAI!- y de un salto de incorporo para correr hacia su salón.

-Un mes castigado- dijo el profesor al verlo entrar al aula mientras los demás se reían.

* * *

Ryoma caminaba por los patios del instituto pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido de un día para el otro, su mayor dilema es el no saber cómo había muero, algo raro si se ponía a pensar que tenía 16 años y poseía una buena condición física.

-Después averiguare- Pensó cuando ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza y se preguntaba por qué le dolía la cabeza si estaba muerto- Que raro- Susurró.

Luego de dar unas vueltas decidido que lo mejor era ir a dormir a la azotea, con paso tranquilo se dirigió a las escaleras y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una figura femenina acostada en el piso.

Se acerco y miro con detenimiento el rostro familiar.

-Ryuzaki- Dijo al reconocerla- ¿Qué hace aquí?- Se pregunto.

-Ryoma-kun- Susurró en sueños la castaña haciendo que la curiosidad le venga a Ryoma.

Con la mano extendida le toco los parpados como acto reflejo, y de un momento a otro se vio en un lugar totalmente blanco.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Le preguntó a la nada, de pronto todo comenzó a cobrar forma, era una habitación oscura con muebles de madera antigua, en el centro habían muchas sillas alineadas perfectamente y sentadas en ellas estaban todos sus conocidos vestidos de negro- No puede ser…- Susurró con los ojos agrandados.

-Nos encontramos aquí reunidos para despedir a un gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista- Las personas de la sala asomaron una sonrisa triste ante lo mencionado- Hoy Ryoma Echizen no se encuentra entre nosotros…

Ryoma vio su idea materializarse ante él, estaba dentro del sueño de la Ryuzaki menor y ella justamente estaba soñando con su velorio, de pronto las puertas se abren estrepitosamente y con paso apresurado entra una muchacha vestida con un vestido negro, ojeras y los ojos rojos por el llanto contenido, Ryoma se sorprendió del estado de la nieta de la entrenadora.

-No… pu-puede se-ser- Susurraba mientras a pasos lentos se acercaba al ataúd- Ti-tiene q-que se-ser men-mentira

-Sakuno-chan- Susurró Eiji mientras se acercaba a la castaña para abrazarla.

-¡No me toques!- Gritó dejando las lagrimas caer, el neko agacho la cabeza y se alejo- Ryo-Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma agrado los ojos al ver las reacciones de la castaña, nunca se había imaginado que le haya gritado a alguien, mas el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba hacia que un sentimiento de culpa anidara en su pecho.

Sakuno ya al lado del ataúd se quedo contemplado a su amor, pálido con los ojos cerrados, el pelo revuelto y vestido formalmente, sus labios pálidos, y no puedo evitar que un mar de lágrimas se derramara por sus ojos- Es-esto es men-mentira ¿n-no? N-no t-te pu-pudiste mo-morir- Le hablaba al cuerpo inerte del chico.

Los demás miraban impotentes como la chica sacudía al chico en un intento de despertarlo.

-Ryo-Ryoma-kun, des-despierta, e-el ju-juego y-ya ter-termino.

-Sakuno- Sumire Ryuzaki se acercaba despacio a su nieta.

-Abu-abuela di-dile a Ryo-Ryoma-kun q-que des-despierte.

-Sakuno, Ryoma ya no está entre nosotros- La entrenadora se arrodillo al lado de la castaña y le hablaba despacio, en susurros mientras de acariciaba la cabeza- El se fue a un lugar mejor.

-Men-mentira- Sakuno poco a poco se iba cayendo de rodillas al piso- e-el ti-tiene q-que cum-cumplir s-su sueño- Miro a su abuela- E-el ti-tiene q-que se-ser él un-numero u-uno, abu-abuela, n-no se pu-puede mo-morir.

Todos miraban la triste escena que tenían delante, Rinko rompió en llanto mientras Nanjiroh la abrazaba y lloraba en silencio. Los chicos del club de tenis, lloraban tratando de ahogar sus sollozos… y todo esto era visto por el mismísimo Ryoma.

-Ryuzaki- susurró y vio como la castaña se voltio había su dirección.

-¿Ryo-Ryoma-kun?- Preguntó con miedo -¿Es-estas a-ahí?

El Echizen menor agrando sus ojos y vio como el sueño se detuvo –Ryuzaki- Volvió a decir.

Sakuno agrando sus ojos y corriendo se acercó al que era dueño de su corazón- Ryo-Ryoma-kun… ¿E-eres tú?

-Hn

-¡RYOMA-KUN!- Y salto hacia el chico dispuesto a abrazarlo, Ryoma espero sentir como lo traspasaba y se caía al piso, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir el cuerpo de la Ryuzaki menor abrazarlo con fuerza mientras sus lagrimas mojaban su ropa- Eres tu… eres tú de verdad.

-Ne Ryuzaki- Llamo el peli verde.

-Oh lo siento- Dijo mientras se separaba del chico y se limpiaba las lagrimas con una enorme sonrisa- No estabas…

-Muerto- Completo bajo la mirada bastante triste de la chica -Hai

-Pe-pero… es-estas aquí

Ryoma le golpeo la frente con un dedo- Estas soñando.

Sakuno se quedo en silencio tratando de entender lo que el chico le estaba diciendo- Y… ¿Qué ha-haces a-aquí?- Ryoma simplemente se encogió de hombros- Oh… Ya veo- Bajo la mirada apenada y triste.

Ante tal gesto el peli verde no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar derrotado- Soy un ángel guardián- Sakuno agrando sus ojos esperanzada de que sea su ángel- De Momoshiro- Completo para la desilusión de la castaña

-Ah…

-Hn- pronunció- Bye- Y tocándole los ojos otra vez se encontró en la azotea de la escuela de nuevo, a los pocos segundos vio como la castaña se levantaba exaltada de su sueño.

-¿Ryoma-kun?- Le preguntó al viento y Ryoma chasqueo la lengua –Fue solo un sueño.

Al finalizar las clases Ryoma se encontraba acostado bajo un árbol esperando que su "protegido" salga de su salón. Por otro lado Momo buscaba desesperado a su "ángel guardián".

-¿Qué te pasa Baka?- Preguntó Kaoru al ver a su amiga raro.

-Nada Mamushi- Le contesto el oji lila, no le podía decir que Ryoma era un fantasma y ahora era su ángel guardián, lo tomarían como loco.

-Zzz- Kaoru vio como Momoshiro bajaba apurado las escaleras chocándose con cualquier cosa que haya por el camino- Será baka- Pensó y se dispuso a irse a su casa.

Al bajar Momo vio como el más pequeño estaba durmiendo bajo un árbol – ¡Echizen!- Llamó en susurros, no vaya a ser que justo alguien pase por allí y lo mire mal- Despierta perezoso.

Ryoma comenzó a abrir con lentitud los ojos y al ver la cara de su mayor a lo único que atino a hacer fue a darle la espalda y seguir durmiendo.

-¡Echizen despierta de una maldita vez!- Momo estaba perdiendo la paciencia

El peli verde se sentó con el rostro adormilado, se sobo los ojos y en un bostezo pronuncio las palabras mágicas –Mada mada dane.

Momo escucho con asombro y hasta con felicidad esas palabras, puede ser que le saque de quicio incluso muerto, pero eso no le sacaba que su amigo estaba ahí, junto a todos.

-Hn… ¿Vienes?- Le preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos Echizen unos metros más adelantados.

-¿Eh?- Y vio a su amigo bastante alejado- Maldito Echizen ya me las pagara- pensó con una sonrisa- Echizen… ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?

Y Ryoma paró en seco su andar.

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews :)**

**marinu8:** La muerte de Ryoma se sabra mas adelante ¿Razón? Te vas a quedar con la intriga por que no la voy a decir jujuju. Y voy a ver como hacer para que Ryoma pueda tocar por lo menos su raqueta pra que juege, me da lastima el pobre tan aburrido u.u

**dm99: **Viste por que dije lo menos esperado? A que nadie se imagino que el protegido sea Momo? Muajajaja, Final feliz seguro que va a haber, de ahi a como se desarrolle ese final es una cosa muy distinta xD kjakja.

**escritora_dj:** no hay cuidado con eso de que no dejes Review, con que la leas y te guste es mas que suficiente ^^ (Aunque un Review no me desagrada para nada xD) Yo tambien veo mucho Yaoi . lo malo es que a mi no me gusta u.u pero bueno, es el gusto de las escritoras. A mi tambien me pasa que cuando quiero escribir un Review no me sale nada pero despues me sale laaaaaaaaaaargo xD. Es muy raro xD

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan:** Lo siento por ti (Y todo el Fan Club RyoSaku, tambien por mi ya que yo soy parte del club u.u) que el protegido no haya sido Saku-chan, pero si no quedaba muy "Cliche" por decirlo de algun modo. Yo queria hacerlo de un modo que de mas intriga ¿Lo logre?

**laxikita12:** No tengas verguanza de publicar tu historia, la primera historia que publique aqui fue un COMPLETO DESASTRE, Hoy la leo y me da verguenza u.u y por eso la borre jejeje. Tuve la idea de mejorarla y volverla a publicar, pero el trama ya estaba bastante "usado" y no lo hice. Si yo tuve las agallas de publicar ESO (Lo cual ni siquiera su le puede llamar historia o intento historia) tu puedes publicar la tuya la cual esta MUY buena ;). No tengas miendo. ¡Yo te voy a apoyar! ¡Feliz 2009!

* * *

**_¿Review, por favor?_  
**

**Aviso: **Antes del 7 u 8 de Enero voy a poner otra continuación, despues de esa fecha me voy de vazaciones a la casa de mi tia, allá NO hay internet, asi que no podre actualizar por timepo indefinido. Cuando vuelva voy a tratar de continuarla, pero me voy de campamente, despues a la casa de mi abuela y para finalizar del 1 al 15 de Febrero me voy de vacaciones a un lugar donde la palabras "Internet" no existe.**  
**


	6. Capitulo V

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

* * *

**YO FANTASMA**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. [Ryo&Saku]  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO V  
**

Momo no cabía en sí del asombro, tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo y su boca estaba desencajada, los hombros le temblaran y con incredulidad vio el pasivo rostro de su amigo

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó por décimo cuarta vez

-Hmp- Gruñó fastidiado el menor.

El oji lila agacho la cabeza y oculto su mirada en su cerquillo, con un susurro preguntó- ¿Puedes revivir?

-…- Ryoma lo pensó- No lo sé- Admitió

-Porque… ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- Grito indignado el mayor tratando de contener las ganas de tirarse arriba de su amigo y estrangularlo – ¡¿SIMPLEMENTE POR ESO?

-Si

Momo miro con rencor la sencillez con la cual el peli verde estaba afirmando su respuesta- A ver- Se froto el rostro frustrado- Por lo que entendí con tu "amplio" vocabulario

-Hmp- El príncipe gruñó

-Viste que reaccionaba cuando me tocabas y… ¿Te pareció divertido?- El peli verde los confirmo al asentir con la cabeza despreocupado- Eres único

De repente para Ryoma todo se volvió negro y frente a sus ojos vio, como si de una película se tratase, a Momoshiro siendo arrollado por un auto. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y todo volvió a la normalidad

-Oi Echizen, te estoy hablando- Llamaba el oji lila mientras seguía caminando.

Ryoma lo vio y reconoció la escena enseguida. Estiro el brazo y traspasándolo con su mano logro inmovilizarlo en el momento justo en el que un auto lo rozaba.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos, el mayor por a ver sido salvado de recibir un choque y el menor por el recién poder adquirido

-Won… gracias Echizen

-Hn- Poca importancia le dio al agradecimiento, estaba metido en sus pensamientos; podía traspasar cosas, entrar en los sueños y detener a las personas ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¡Echizen!- Llamó Momo al ver a su amigo perdido en sus pensamientos- ¡Oi Echizen! ¡¿Hola?

-Hm

-Por fin, ¿Dónde vas a dormir?- Pareció pensar su pregunta- Duermes ¿No? O… ¿Los muertos no duermen?

-…Hai

-Ok, dormirás en mi casa- Y el oji lila emprendió camino para el que peli verde no se niegue, algo inútil si recordaba que con un solo toque lo podía detener… y eso ocurrió.

-No- Contesto Ryoma y los soltó para seguir caminando

-Antisocial- Gruñó con el seño fruncido Momo.

Siguieron caminando unos cuantos pasos sin destino alguno, hasta que un grito hizo que el oji lila diera un salto del susto

-¡HOLA!- Grito el recién llegado, miro la cara pálida del mayor y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa- Siento haberte asustado

-No hay problema Antonio- Correspondió el gesto al recuperarse el shock- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a felicitar a Ryoma por su buen trabajo, lo vi desde el cielo

-Hn- Respondió Ryoma unos metros más alejado

-Tienes muy buenos reflejos- Elogio el albino, sin darse cuenta que el Echizen se había desconectado de la conversación.

Todo era negro, estaba confuso y miraba en todas direcciones ¿Dónde estoy? Se pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solamente unas voces se dejaron oír, lejanas, casi en susurros

-Maldito mocoso- Hablo una voz masculina- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Hn, Ryoma Echizen- El peli verde abrió los ojos sorprendidos al reconocer su voz llena de arrogancia característica de él.

-No te creas tanto mocoso- Hablo una segunda voz masculina- Tienes buenos reflejos, pero de esta… no te salvas.

Ryoma trato de descifrar la procedencia de las voces, todo era confuso y la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿Cuándo hablo con ellos? ¿Por qué estaba escuchando eso, justamente ahora? Muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta.

-¡ECHIZEN!- ¿Momoshiro?

Fuera de la mente del príncipe Momo veía preocupado como su amigo estaba tirado en el piso, no sabía que había ocurrido, simplemente se había dado la vuelta para preguntarle algo y lo encontró así. Antonio, por otro lado, torno su rostro serio y su seño se frunció, con un dedo toco la frente del fantasma e inmediatamente abrió los ojos

-¿Eh?- Fue lo primero que pronuncio al encontrarse en el suelo

-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto preocupado Momo

-No lo sé- Contesto con toda la sinceridad de la que hacía uso, no entendía porque había escuchando esas voces y menos por que no recordaba nada.

-Ryoma- Llamo Antonio serio mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué viste?

-¿Eh?- Volvió a repetir el peli verde

-¿Qué viste?- Reitero la pregunta el albino

-Escuche una voces- Contesto y vio los ojos verdes mirándolo inquisitivamente- Era yo hablando con dos tipos.

-Comprendo- Susurró más para sí mismo el ángel y en una nube blanca desapareció.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Momo, durante la conversación se había mantenido al margen, sentía que ese era un tema en el que él no podía interferir.

-Hm- Ryoma se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta para irse a algún lado, dejando a su protegido con cara de duda.

* * *

-¡Señor! ¡Se lo dije!- Señalo acusadoramente Antonio a una presencia delante de él, sin dejar el tono serio de su voz.

-Lo sé Antonio, lo sé- Respondió el hombre con voz de sabiduría- Siempre lo supe

-¿Entonces…?

-Antonio, sabes que hacer- Le dijo para luego darse vuelta y marcharse del lugar a pasos lentos.

El albino miro como el hombre se iba mientras que por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos, miles de dudas que necesitaban ser aclaradas- El tiempo comienza a correr- susurró para desvanecerse en una nube

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews :)**

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan:** Omg, menos mal que lo logre!, gracias por lo de las vacaciones ^^, pero me cancelaron las vacas en la casa de mis tios, tengo mas tiempo!, por eso me tarde mas en subir este capitulo, por que estoy empezando con el trama y lo tengo que escribir antes de que se me olvide u.u, Soy una persona de memoria fragil (Sin contar que no se me ocurria nada xD)

**Gota de Agua:** Gracias por apoyar mi fic T.T, Ejem, cuando epnsé que le responderia Ryoma a Momo tambien se me ocurrio eso xD, pero despues se me ocurrio molestarlo un poco al chico oji lila y me salio esto xD kjakaj, medio raro xD

**dm99: **Yo tambien espero volver de mis vacaciones con mucha inspiracion, igual voy a llevarme mi fil cuaderno (El cual esta totalmente destrozado, literalmente u.u) para escribir todo lo que se me ocurra y asi cuando llegue actualiza mas depirsa ^^, ¡Feliz (Super, ultra recontra atrasado) 2009 a vos tambien!

**laxikita12:** ¡Lei tu historia y me re gusto!, Lamentablemente no tube el tiempo para escribirte un review u.ù, ahora apenas y tengo de subir el capitulo y son... las 2:46 Am, me estoy desvelando y mañana me van a dar un buen sermon de "Tenes que acostarte temprabo y salir afuera, estar tanto tiempo pegada a esa maquina te va a hacer mal y bla bla bla" ¬¬, no se como lo hacen, pero mis papas siempre me descubren u.u, maldito sexto sentido que tiene T.T. Perdon por no poder hacer le capi largo la falta de inspiracion me jugo una mala pasada, se me venian miles de ideas pero ninguna terminaba de convenserme u.u. Que complicada que soy ú.ù

**marinu8:** En este capi ya di un indicio de su muerte (Muy chiquitito). Se... ya es constumbre que todos me pregunten "Por que Momo y no Sakuno?" xD, despreocupate, en el capitulo siguiente o en el otro va a haber RyoSaku asegurado. De algo estoy segura, no soy la Hada Madrina, pero que te voy a cuamplir el deceo, te voy a cumplir el deceo (Aunque me tarde tantito). Yo tambien soy bastante habladora, mira las respuesta de los Reviews, un poco mas y son mas largas que el capitulo xD

**luchiakaito sakunoryoma****: **(El sitio no me deja porner el guion "-" en vez del lugar " " cuando esta en negrita, por eso cambie tu Nick, por que si no, no aparece ù.ú) Siempre vi a Sakuno como alguien sensible con respecto a los sentimientos, no se por que, por eso me salio eso del sueño. No te preocupes, entiendo eso de ser nuevo ú.ù, a mi tambien me pasó y me perdia un monton de historia por eso del Ranking, no entendia que era xD jkajka, con el tiempo vas entendiendo el sitio. ¡Gracias por comentar!... Que lindo, a otra persona le gusta mi fic *-*

* * *

**Gracias a todas las personas que me añadieron a Favoritos/Alertas y tambien a mi historia:**

PuccaLv

escritora dj

laxikita12

luchiakaito-sakunoryoma

Gota de Agua

Yuki-Minyooki-chan

marinu8

kamilithass

Miizzuu

Sora Minako

* * *

_**¿Review, por favor?**_


	7. Capitulo VI

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

* * *

**YO FANTASMA**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. [Ryo&Saku]  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO VI  
**

Ryoma caminaba sin rumbo por las calles un poco desiertas de Tokio, su mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba tratando de descifrar lo que había escuchado momentos antes. No le encontraba sentido alguno, pero estaba seguro que le había ocurrido cuando estaba vivo aunque no lo recuerde.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco sabía la causa de su muerte y no escucho nada referente a eso de la boca de sus conocidos, una nueva duda se instalo en su mente.

-Hermosura, ¿Dónde crees que vas?- La voz nasal de un hombre lo distrajo, a solo unos metros de él un anciano, como el mismo lo había clasificado, sujetaba del brazo a una muchacha.

-N-No- Abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer la voz, sueva y temblorosa, cargada de pánico en esos momentos

-Ven aquí y diviértete con migo- El anciano jalo el delgado cuerpo hacia él y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar cada curva que tenia a la vista, las compras que tenía en las manos la chica se cayeron al suelo.

-N-No por fa-favor- Sakuno trataba, inútilmente, apartarlo a la fuerza

-¿Qué te pasa preciosa?

El príncipe sintió una furia correr dentro de sí, sus puños se crisparon y con velocidad se acercó a la pareja, miró al hombre y con fuerza llevo su puño a la cara del contrario.

El anciano sintió un escalofrío parando sus manos en el acto, Ryoma miraba aun más furioso desde el piso como en un intento de golpearlo lo traspaso y siguió de largo.

-Maldición- Farfullo viendo como las lágrimas caían sin tregua desde el rostro de la Ryuzaki menor. Se levanto y con mente fría trato de pensar una solución para evitar lo que estaba pronto a suceder. Las asquerosas manos del tipo ese estaban debajo de la remera de la chica, ella rogaba y lloraba por que apareciera alguien y la ayude.

La desesperación hacia mella en el cuerpo del príncipe al no poder hacer nada ante lo que estaba viendo, vio sus manos y una idea se le ocurrió, toco la cabeza del sujeto y de una momento a otro se transportó a su mente.

Miles de imágenes, una mas asquerosa que otra pasaban ante sus ojos, en donde la castaña era la protagonista, la furia creció y como si de una goma de borrar se tratara paso su mano y convirtió todo en una pantalla negra, una sonrisa arrogante y sádica se asomo por sus labios.

Comenzó a dibujar con su dedo en esa negrura, formando miles de cosas y objetos.

* * *

El hombre que estaba acosando a la castaña de un momento a otro se detuvo, se congelo en el mismo instante en que subía la falda de la chica, ella lo miró con terror, pero no por eso no aprovecho la oportunidad de escapar, de un manotazo tomo las bolsas que se le cayeron y comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa mientras se acomodaba la ropa

-Gracias Kami-sama- Pensaba la castaña mientras más lagrimas caían por sus ojos, agradecía profundamente a ese alguien de allá arriba que la haya salvado de ese cruel destino.

Por otro lado el hombre temblaba, en su mente miles de horribles cosas pasaban como si de una película se tratase, como si estuviera viendo su futuro.

Estaba él, en una habitación completamente negra cuando unos ojos dorados como el oro fundido, aparecieron delante de él, esos ojos lo miraban furioso, con un odio posible de palpar en el ambiente. Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente mientras sentía como era absorbido por la nada, se desesperó, grito y lloro porque eso acabase, miles de manos lo tomaban, lo agarraban, lo lastimaban hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, su vista se nublaba y sentía como unas frías manos tomaban su rostro, con un poco de esfuerzo abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los mismos ojos y una sonrisa sádica y tenebrosa.

-¿Qui-Quien eres t-tu?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz

-…- La sonrisa se agrandó- Tu peor pesadilla

Una garra gigante apareció detrás de los ojos y de un solo movimiento agarró su cabeza para arrancárselo, el hombre no gritó solo vio estupefacto como esa garra, que parecía la mano del mismísimo diablo, arrancaba su vida en menos de un suspiro.

Ryoma salió de la mente del hombre con una sonrisa arrogante, viendo como el cuerpo delante de él se desplomaba hacia el frío cemento.

Puso las manos en sus bolsillos y con paso apresurado se dirigió a la casa Ryuzaki para ver en qué estado estaba la nieta de la entrenadora.

Ignoró la pregunta del porque hacia esto y apuro el paso –Soy un ángel guardián, después de todo- Se dijo a forma de respuesta ante todo.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se asomo por sus labios ¿Podía hacer que las personas pensaran lo que él quiera?, interesante.

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews :)**

**dm99: **No, todavia no me fui a mis vacacines, me voy el lunes y vuelvo el viernes, despues me voy del 1/02 al 15/02, pero por ahora, estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas rapido que puedo ^^. La primera parte si, Momo le pregunto si podia revivir para poder matarlo él ya que se "indigó" al saber el motivo por el cual Ryoma lo eligio como protegido xD.

**luchiakaito sakunoryoma****: **Wo, que largo el review, pronto va a haber Ryo&Saku, seguramente en le proximo capitulo, por eso lo corte este hasta ahí jeje, asi pongo todo el Ryo&Saku junto. Yo tambien lei esas historias y te recomiendo als de Chiz-sama, esta muy buenas *-*, en realidad en los review se le dice lo que le parecio la historia y si tiene algun error que corregir, mas que todo es para pedir que contie pronto xD jeje. Isa, gracias por el comentario! y si, Ryoma siempre dice Mada mada dane u.u

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan:** Jaja, a mi me encanta ponerle poderes a Ryoma es bastante interesante imginarse que puede hacer con eso, y me di cuenta que el Ryo&Saku es muy esperado, por eso el proximo capítulo es especial de esa pareja *-*, ya lo estoy comenzando a hacer y voy a tratar de que sea largo, pero no prometo nada u.u. No se si hay probabilidades de que Ryoma reviva, se me ocurren miles de maneras de seguirla pero todavia no me convesco de una, todo puede pasar. ¿Como voy a hacer para unir esta pareja? Buena pregunta, vas a tener que esperar las continuaciones para saberlo y segurísimo que van a haber momentos graciosos, eso es algo que yo no puedo evitar xD y Lucifer no se, pero or ahi escuche que es una persona vengativa xD

**laxikita12:** Espero que contines pronto tu historia ¬¬. Gracias por lo de la vacaciones, yo tambien espero pasarlo bien y volver con mucha inspiracion y haga las continuaciones mas largas, es un defecto que tengo que mejorar eso de hacerlas tan cortas u.u

* * *

**_¿Review, por favor?_  
**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

* * *

**YO FANTASMA  
**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. [Ryo&Saku]_

**Nota: **La letra **negrita** señala el texto del libro_.  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO VII  
**

Al llegar a la entrada del hogar de la castaña entro con paso apresurado, subió las escaleras y traspaso la puerta que tenía el cartel "Sakuno Ryuzaki" colgando de un clavo.

Ahí, sentada hecha un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación, Sakuno temblaba y se mordía los labios tratando de no dejar escapar ningún sollozo que alertara a su abuela. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto incierto de la pared.  
Verla allí y en ese estado hizo que el fantasma sintiera una necesidad de calmarla.

-Soy un ángel guardián- Se repitió- Un ángel.

A pasos lentos se acercó a la chica y colocó su mano en su cabeza. Frete a él se encontraba la imagen de momentos antes, donde el hombre la tenía como presa, movió la palma de su mano y borro el recuerdo, con un dedo comenzó a dibujar, tal y como hizo con el anciano. Primero hizo un gran parque con un árbol en el centro, luego a la castaña acostada debajo de él sintiendo una brisa mecer sus cabellos.

Al salir de la mente de la chica se la encontró dormida con una mueca pacifica en el rostro, agarró una manta y la colocó sobre su delgado cuerpo, al terminar su columna se irguió de golpe y frunció el seño.

-Si puedo tocar a las personas y mover cosas ¿Por qué no puedo tocar mi raqueta?- Oh si, gran dilema.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, estiro el brazo y toco los parpados cerrados de la oji carmín, al momento se tele transportó al mismo lugar que momentos antes había creado.

-¿Ryoma-kun?- Preguntó la chica sentándose en el pasto.

-Hn- Se sentó a su lado.

-Eres tú…- Susurró la chica estirando la mano hacia él, pero la paro en el camino- Estoy soñando ¿Verdad?- Más que pregunta fue una afirmación. Echizen simplemente asintió.

-¿Sabes? Hoy me ocurrió algo terrible- comenzó a relatar en susurros- Es raro hablarle a un sueño- Sonrió con amargura- Pero se lo tengo que decir a alguien, hoy, cuando volvía de comprar, decidí desviarme un poco e ir a tu tumba a dejarte flores, cuando volvía un hombre me agarro y…- La voz se le quebraba de a poco.

-Lo sé- Cortó el chico con tono neutro.

-¿Cómo?- La chica se sorprendió- ¿Lo sabes?

-Hai- El peli verde hizo una pausa pensando sus palabras- Soy un ángel guardián.

-Eso… me lo dijiste en el otro sueño, entonces… ¿No eres un sueño?- El solo pensamiento de que eso fuese posible hizo que sus ojos brillaran.

-No, simplemente… me meto en tus sueños.

-Oh- La decepción hizo su triunfal aparición- Ya veo, ¿sabes? Se me hace extrañamente fácil hablar contigo en estas… circunstancias.

-Hn

-Ryo-Ryoma-kun… Tu… ¿Me salvaste antes?- Preguntó colorada mirando en otra dirección.

-…Hai.

-Arigato- Se volvió al chico y le regaló una sonrisa- ¿Volverás a mis sueños?

El chico se encogió de hombros sin poder apartar la mirada de la contraria- No lo sé.

-Entonces… quiero que sepas… que nunca te olvides de una cosa- El sonrojo se acentuó aún más- No sé si volveré a verte… o soñarte, a estas alturas no se cual es la realidad, pero yo… yo te quiero.

El peli verde agrando sus ojos y la miró con sorpresa, inconscientemente su mano estaba acariciando el pelo castaño de la chica, la apartó de inmediato y la miró incrédulo por su osadía.

-Siempre te he querido- Continuó la chica viéndolo directamente a los ojos- Cuando supe… eso, algo se rompió dentro mío, yo te amaba y tu… te habías ido sin siquiera saberlo, pero ahora, por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de hacértelo saber.

Había abierto su corazón de la manera más sincera que pudo, agradeció al cielo el poder haberlo dicho de corrido y sin ningún de los molestos tartamudeos, algo de ese sitio le hizo sentir una tranquilidad que nunca había experimentado haciendo posible este hecho.

El peli verde se paró de su lugar.

-Ryuzaki- Llamó.

-Hai ¿Ryoma-kun?

-Volveré a tus sueños- Y sin más desapareció, en la realidad, la dormida castaña sonrió llena de alegría.

-Ari… gato, Ryoma-kun- Susurró en sueños.

* * *

La pregunta de hoy es: ¿Los fantasmas sienten?

Ryoma caminaba pensativo por las ya oscuras calles de Tokio, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de la chica.

"Yo te quiero"

Una y otra vez, esas simples palabras que tanto decían se repetían tratando de buscar algo en los confines de su mente.

"Siempre te he querido"

¿Siempre? Acaso, ¿existe el siempre?, el felices por siempre es el simple maquillaje de una dura verdad, porque nada es por y para siempre, todo tiene un fin, todo y todos en algún momento mueren, por ese mismo motivo hay que vivir el presente como si fuera el final.

Vivo siempre pensó lo mismo ¿Por qué muerto cambiaría su opinión?

"Yo te amaba y tu… te habías ido"

Sin embargo, sabiendo eso las palabras seguían fluyendo dentro de su mente.

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo hasta que se encontró en la entrada de una biblioteca, con un encogimiento de hombros traspasó la puerta.

Miraba con indiferencia las estanterías leyendo fugazmente los títulos de algunos ejemplares.

**La muerte, el final o ¿El principio?**

Tomo el libro entre sus transparentes manos y lo apoyo en una mesa.

**Todos creen que el principio es el nacimiento, mientras que el final llega a la hora de la muerte, donde todo se acaba, se termina.**

**Es un secreto a voces la vida después de la muerte tanto así como los ángeles o los demonios, espíritus vivos de cuerpos muertos o almas que buscan lo que tanto anhelaron de vivos y nunca lograron o almas de muerte injustamente.**

Cerró el libro y lo miró aturdido, lo cogió y salió de la biblioteca.

Al llegar a las puertas del templo que era su hogar, entro y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y acostarse en su cama, abrió nuevamente le libro.

**Capitulo 1: Los fantasmas.**

**De manera formal, los fantasmas son masas ectoplásmicas invisibles al ojo humano, en esencia es la mente y recuerdos de la persona cuando estaba vivo, en otras palabras su alma.**

**Los fantasmas son los recuerdos, la experiencia y hasta las emociones de la persona, por esa misma razón no es raro si sintieran amor, odio, vergüenza, tristeza y demás cosas.**

**En teoría, el fantasma puede sentir, aprender, recordar su vida antes de la muerte o hasta incluso encontrar nuevos sentimientos mientras vaga entre nosotros.**

Pasó las páginas impresionado por lo que leía, paró unas hojas más adelante.

**Capítulo 1: Los fantasmas.**

**Parte IV, La clasificación.**

**Entre nosotros solamente existe la clasificación entre el fantasma bueno y el fantasma malo, el ángel y el demonio, respectivamente.**

**Pero, ¿Quién dice que el ángel es el bueno y el demonio es el malo?, si eres bueno te vas al cielo, si eres malo al infierno, simples mitos creados por la gente.**

**¿Si el demonio es el bueno?, nadie vivo lo sabe, eso es seguro.**

**¿Quién lo juzga? ¿Nosotros? ¿Los vivos? ¿Los que no han conocido ese lado?**

**Hasta el momento nos hemos regido sobre posibles mentiras, ¿quién dice qué es lo malo y qué es lo bueno? ¿El político corrupto o el preso encarcelado injustamente a base de engaños y mentiras? ¿El niño que le pegó a su amiga para sacarle una galleta con la simple excusa de "Yo la quería" o el anciano querido por todos, violador de niñas inocentes?, este mundo tiene un concepto distorsionado de lo bueno y lo malo.**

**La persona buena es aquella que ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio, ni siquiera espera que reconozcan lo que ha hecho, una moneda al indigente o una bolsa de arroz al necesitado, todo ayuda. La persona buena no es el policía que jura proteger y ayudar a las personas cuando recibe coimas de cualquiera.**

**Lo mismo ocurre con los fantasmas, el bueno es aquel que ayuda y cuida, mientras que el malo trae desgracias y tristezas.**

Bostezó mientras su ojos se cerraban por si solos, cerro el libro y lo puso debajo de su cama para que ninguno de sus padres lo vea, se acomodó en el colchón de su cama y se dispuso a dormir con la clara idea de seguir leyendo mañana.

Cuando estaba a punto de ser llevado a los brazos de Morfeo el rostro de una chica con largas trenzas le vino a la mente.

La pregunta de hoy era: ¿Los fantasmas sienten?

El libro dice que sí.

-Posiblemente- susurró antes de dormirse.

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews :)**

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan:** No, no, Ryoma no mato al tipo solo lo dejo inconsiente (Aunque ganas no le faltaron), es un ángel guardian, por lo tanto no puede matar (Lastimosamente u.u) Y todavia no se si puede tener contacto fisico con algún vivo, eso se verá adelante w.w Muajaja, me encanta dejar intriga.

**luchiakaito sakunoryoma****: **Omg, te juro que intento hacer mas largas las continuaciones, el capitulo anterior me salio MUY cortito (Y me di cuenta recien, cuando lo vi), que verguenza ¬/¬ ¿Sabias que yo tambien me siento identificada con algunos personajes de distintas series? Que raro xD.

**marinu8:** Nana, te entiendo, yo cuando estaba en el cole (Ahora estoy de vacaciones =D) tambien no me podia meter mucho a internet por que tenia que estudiar (O intentar hacerlo xD). No hay problema. ¿Como se murio Ryoma? Secreto, secretísimo. Gracias por eso de las respuestas T.T, Que emoción.

**laxikita12:** Omg, creo que pensandolo bien Ryoma si va a revivir (Silvando) xD kjakja, eso es algo que se verá mas adelante por que primero se tiene que ver Como murio y luego eso, pero pueden pasar muchas cosas. Si, en teatro decir "Suerte" trae mala suerte, por eso dicen "Rompete una pierna" (Si, es verdad, a mi en teatro me dicen eso u.u), y la verdad, yo tambien espero tener una ola de inspiración, pero me siento orgullosa de este capitulo por que se me ocurrio a las 3 de la madrugada (Extrañamente, siempre a la hora de la madrugada se me ocurren cosas, sera por que estoy media grogi por el sueño) y lo hice mas largo que anteriores, de a poquito vamos mejorando!

**dm99: **Bueno, tengo una noticia que se puede tomar como buena y mala a la vez, mala por que a mi hermanita la internaron y la tienen que operar (Nada serio, pero se lo tiene que hacer) y bueno por que atrazaron mis vacaciones unos dias y voy a tener unos dias mas para actualizar xD kjakja, yo me alegro de la desgracia de i hermana . Seguramente actualizare una vez mas antes de irme, ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo ;D

**Chia-sama:** Primero, ¡No puedo creer que me dejaste un review T.T! Estoy muy feliz =D, no es por parecer una de esas fans obsecionadas ni nada por el estilo, pero para mi eres como un ejemplo a seguir, ¡Quiero escribir igual a vos! Estas COMPLETAMENTE perdonada, ni si quiera tenias que pedirme disculpas.

* * *

**Gracias a todas las personas que me añadieron a Favoritos/Alertas y tambien a mi historia:**

PuccaLv

escritora dj

laxikita12

luchiakaito-sakunoryoma

Gota de Agua

Yuki-Minyooki-chan

marinu8

kamilithass

Miizzuu

Sora Minako

Lookita

Chia-sama

* * *

_**¿Review, por favor?**_


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

* * *

**YO FANTASMA  
**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. [Ryo&Saku]_

**Nota: **La letra **negrita** señala el texto del libro_._

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII  
**

-¡Señor!- Llamó una voz suave con tono incrédulo.

-¿Si, Antonio?- Contestó otra voz llena de sabiduría.

-¡Lo sabia!- Lo acusó- Sabia lo de Ryoma, siempre lo supo.

-Exacto Antonio, solo quería que tú te des cuenta.

-Pero…- El albino bacilo- ¿Esta seguro… de que yo sea su guía?

-No encuentro otro más adecuado que tú, Antonio- Respondió con tranquilidad la voz, sin dejar el tono amable.

-Si usted cree que es lo correcto- Inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto- Me despido- Y sin más desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

Ryoma se estaba levantando, con pereza tomó su libro y comenzó a caminar por las desoladas calles de Tokio ya que era aún de madrugada.

Luego de pasear por un poco más de una hora, decidió sentarse en una banca que se encontraba al frente de las canchas de tenis. Observó detenidamente cada una de ellas por varios minutos, hasta que un objeto atrajo al completo su atención. Se levantó y se acercó.

-Una raqueta- Se dijo a sí mismo con indiferencia hasta que, como si de un balde de agua fría se le hubiera caído encima, recordó- ¿Por qué no puedo tocar las raquetas?- Podía hacer de todo y hasta tocar cosas materiales ¿Por qué justo las raquetas no?

Se acercó todavía más y, concentrándose en la mano, la estiró para poder tomarla.

-Jodida muerte- Masculló al ver que la seguía traspasando.

-¿Ryoma?- Lo llamaron de arriba.

El peli verde levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Antonio- Hn- Saludó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el albino al ver la clara frustración del menor.

Ryoma frunció el ceño y con rencor señaló el objeto de sus pesares mientras deseaba destruirla con la mirada.

-Ah, eso- Antonio se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Ryoma lo fulminó con la mirada y Antonio le dio un zape en la cabeza- Tómala- Le ordeno con una sonrisa.

Con desconfianza el peli verde estiró la mano y cuál fue su sorpresa al tomar su tan preciada raqueta, miró a Antonio con una interrogación plasmada en su rostro.

-Fácil, desde el cielo te observaron y se dieron cuenta que si podías tocar alguna cosa relacionada con el tenis te pasarías los días jugando y no harías tu trabajo.

El Echizen apartó la mirada pero no refutó nada, él estaba completamente seguro que habría hecho lo mismo.

Antonio cambio su rostro pacífico por uno más serio, Ryoma se alertó- ¿Te acuerdas como moriste?- Al ver que el chico negó con la cabeza suspiró- ¿Alguien lo sabe?

Ryoma pareció pensarlo- No lo sé.

-Te tengo una misión, para mañana averigua todo lo que puedas sobre tu muerte- Y sin más, desapareció.

-¿Eh?- Pronunció el peli verde al no comprender la petición del ángel.

-¡Ah, cierto!- Antonio volvió a aparecer en una nube, se acercó al menor y le dio un zape en la cabeza, en ese instante, la raqueta que Ryoma tenía en la mano cayó al piso por que volvió a traspasarla, el chico fulminó con la mirada a su guía- ¡Es para que te concentres en tu trabajo!- Y ahora sí, desapareció.

Ryoma caminaba por las calles con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido, de un momento a otro paró en seco y con sus manos se revolvió con exasperación el pelo- ¡¿Por qué mierda no puedo jugar el tenis?- Farfulló desesperado.

* * *

Luego de haber superado su ataque de histeria Ryoma decidió ponerse a leer el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. Se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca de él y abrió el libro, pasó las páginas hasta el artículo que quería.

**Capítulo 1: Los fantasmas.**

**Parte VI, El propósito.**

**Los fantasmas tienen, por decirlo de algún modo, un propósito diferente, se asemejaría más a una división por categorías.**

**Existe el de la unión o del amor, mejor conocido como "Cupido", cuya misión se basa, contra toda creencia, en fortalecer lazos sentimentales.**

"**Cupido" no es un bebe en pañales que dispara flechas con su arco y forma parejas de amor eterno, más bien es una alma capaz de fortalecer los lazos de las personas sin llegar a enamorarlos porque eso depende de cada persona en particular, es un paso que tienen que dar ellos mismos.**

**Por otro lado también están los guardianes, para los mas chiquitos "Ángel de la guarda". Este tipo de ánima no son los que velan por ti solamente en sueños, más bien son almas puras incapaces de ir al cielo o al infierno que cuidan a una persona en especial, una especie de protegido.**

**Estos Ángeles pueden poseer poderes para ayudar en la labor d cuidar a las personas las 24 horas del día, evitando así accidentes, traumas, enfermedades, etc.**

**También existen…**

Pasó las páginas intrigado por lo que leía

**Capítulo 1: Los fantasmas.**

**Parte X, Ángeles y Demonios**

**Sección I**

* * *

-¡¿Qué te piensas que eres?- Grito un hombre alto, castaño de ojos marrones con el ceño fruncido- ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Quién mierda te pensas que sos?

-N…no y…yo n…no- Tartamudeo aterrorizado otro hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Claro que no lo sabes- Dijo con sorna el castaño- Porque un pedazo de desperdicio humano no sabe nada, es solo mierda, ¡Solo jodida mierda!

-Yo… e…es….

-¿Qué?- Preguntó mientras acercaba la mano a su oreja para oír mejor- ¿Me estás diciendo algo?, acaso ¿la mierda habla?

-Señor Narutti, por… f…favor, p…pie….piedad- Sollozaba el hombre revolcándose en el suelo.

-La mierda trae mucho olor, ¿Sabes que hago con la mierda que me molesta?

-…

-La limpio.

-¡N…!- No pudo continuar porque, de un rápido movimiento, el nombrado Narutti saco un arma y le disparo justo en la cabeza.

-Mucho mejor.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Mizco?- Preguntó entrando al lugar un joven rubio de ojos celestes.

-Ahora vamos para el siguiente paso, sin ningún error, al que cometa alguno, lo mato Shio- Respondió Mizco con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Ok- Shio saco un celular de su bolsillo y marco un numero- Fase dos comenzada, tienen permiso para proceder- Cortó la comunicación- Listo.

* * *

-¡Ryoma! ¡Ryoma!- Llamaba Momoshiro en medio de la calle, todos lo miraban como loco- ¡Maldición, Echizen!

-Hn- Pronuncio Ryoma al aparecer al lado del oji lila.

-¿Dónde estabas?- La desesperación se podía leer por todo el rostro del mayor.

El menor se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que no me lo vas a decir- Suspiró frustrado- Necesito que me hagas un favor- Ryoma levanto una ceja interrogativo- Es de vida o muerte.

* * *

-Estúpido- Murmuró el peli verde con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero no había estudiado para ese examen!- Se defendió Momoshiro- ¡Necesitaba que durmieras al profesor para que llegara tarde!

Ryoma rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Era total y completamente necesario!- Gritó Momo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, al escuchar su grito, muchas cabezas se dieron la vuelta en su dirección y se asustaron al ver a un adolescente hablar solo con el aire.

-Hmp- Suspiro el Echizen- ¿Cómo morí?- preguntó en tono frío, siempre al grano.

-¿Eh?- Ryoma lo vio con cara de eres-retrasado-o-que - ¿No lo sabes?- Ryoma negó con la cabeza y Momo se rasco la nuca preocupado- Todavía no se sabe, es muy confuso, estabas en perfecto estado, nadie sabe como moriste, no tenias ninguna herida mortal más que el labio hinchado y la mejilla inflamada. Te realizaron unos estudios pero no hicieron ninguna autopsia, dicen que es un completo misterio, por que los estudios no revelaron nada más de que estabas bastante sano de salud.

Ryoma abrió los ojos sorprendido e inconscientemente su mano subió a su mejilla, ahí su visión se volvió totalmente negra y una nueva película comenzó a pasar.

-¿Qué ves?- Preguntó un hombre bajo y gordo- ¿Qué ves?- Le dijo a su amigo, que estaba al lado de él, en ese momento los dos pares de ojos se dirigieron a una sola dirección, el lo hizo igual y se vio a sí mismo.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el segundo hombre sacando una arma de su pantalón- ¿Qué viste?- Gritó el tipo y pudo ver en sus propios ojos un terror y una comprensión que nunca había visto.

-Ustedes…- Susurró el peli verde de la película, pero no pudo seguir ya que tuvo que saltar para su izquierda para que la bala no le atravesara la cabeza, en un segundo, se paro y comenzó a escapar…

_… de una muerte segura._

-¡Echizen!- Llamo Momoshiro al ver que su amigo no respondía- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Por qué te queda, a veces, así como en el limbo?

Ryoma parpadeo para salir de su película personal, y solo atino a negar con la cabeza, todo era un lío, esas visiones claramente decir que lo habían matado, el tema es ¿Por qué lo mataron? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que él había visto como para merecer la muerte?

De la nada, otra película se volvió a repetir en su mente. Era la entrada de una casa muy conocida para él, la casa Ryuzaki, pudo ver como se abría la puerta y de allí salía la castaña, mientras bajaba tropezó con sus propios pies y calló rodando por las escaleras de la entrada, al final, tirada sin mover un músculo, una alarmante cantidad de liquido rojo salía de su cabeza.

Ryoma abrió los ojos sorprendidos y rápidamente se dirigió a la casa de la nieta de la entrenadora, al llegar pudo ver como la castaña estaba cerrando la llave, a punto de bajar las escaleras, de un impulso corrió hacia delante estirando las manos justo en el momento donde ella se estaba empezando a caer.

Sorprendida, Sakuno abrió los ojos y ahogo un grito al encontrarse flotando sobre sus escaleras y vio como poco a poco la depositaban en el piso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- Susurró con miedo.

-Hn- Pronunció el chico, seguro de que no lo escucharía.

-¿Ry-Ryoma? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó sorprendida la castaña al identificar ese bufido. El peli verde abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que ella si lo podía escuchar.

-Si- Respondió.

-No… No puede ser…- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Gracias.

-Hmp

La chica sonrió aun más al escuchar la típica contestación de su amor.

-¡Ryoma!- Lo llamaron desde arriba, el peli verde alzo la cabeza y se encontró con su mentor- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada- Respondió.

-¿Nada?- Preguntó confundida la chica, ahí se dio cuenta que no podía escuchar a Antonio.

-¿Te escucha?- Preguntó sorprendido el peli blanco- No puede ser- Ryoma se encogió de hombros- Vamos a otro lado- Y chasqueando los dedos, los dos se encontraron en el techo del templo Echizen.

* * *

Siento mucho todo este retrazo, pero perdi la inspiración de un día para el otro y estoy seguro de que si escribia sobre esta pareja, Ryoma habria encontrado el descanso eterno y se iria al cielo y Sakuno estaria haciando su vida con otro chico. Lameto todo lo que les hice esperar.

**Gracias por lo reviews :)**

luchiakaito sakunoryoma

Lookita

dm99

Yuki-Minyooki-chan

laxikita12

escritora dj

marinu8

Bell Cullen

mary-loki

* * *

_**¿Review, por favor?**_


	10. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

* * *

**YO FANTASMA  
**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. [Ryo&Saku]_

* * *

**CAPITULO IX  
**

-¡¿Cómo que te escucha?- Empezó a gritar desesperadamente el albino, con nerviosismo pasaba sus manos por su pelo mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro –Esto no es bueno- Miro al chico que bostezaba despreocupado y frunció el seño- Nada bueno…

-Hmp

-Por Jesús, Ryoma, ¿averiguaste algo de tu muerte?- El peli verde negó con la cabeza- ¿Alguien sabe algo de cómo moriste?- Volvió a negar- ¡¿Sabes algo?

-Tuve una visión- Contesto con simpleza, Antonio toco su cabeza y miro la misma película.

-Mm… esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, bueno, creo que llego la hora de que te cuente toda la verdad, veras, tú no eres ángel guardián precisamente por ser un alma caritativa y buena con todos, sino porque moriste cuando no tenias que morir- Una gran interrogante se postro en la cabeza del menor- Estuviste en el momento y la hora equivocada, tu no debiste morir, deberías estar vivo, en otras palabras, moriste por error.

-¿Error?- Dijo sorprendido, o sea... No todos los días te enteras que moriste, eres un fantasma y para colmo ¡¿Por error?

-Así es, tú eres como yo...

_Fue hace muchos años, tantos que ya ni recuerdo, era un chico dentro de todo bueno, ayudaba en mi casa, tenia notas promedio, hacia una que otras travesuras, era normal._

_Un día estaba caminando por la calle cuando una ancianita me llamo para que la ayudara a levantar sus cosas que se le había caído. Eran diferentes bolsas de supermercado, al terminar vi que unas naranjas estaban en medio de la calle y decidí ir a buscarlas._

_Obviamente, miré a ambos lados antes de postrarme a mitad de la calle pero un auto que pertenecía a unos bandidos que acababan de robar un gran almacén no me vio y me arrollaron. Mi cuerpo voló por los aires y al chocar contra el pavimento ya estaba muerto, misteriosamente, no tenía ningún rasguño solo estaba... muerto._

_Me llevaron en una ambulancia y marcaron mi defunción, me velaron y me enterraron. Yo me desperté en medio de la calle donde morí y no sabía nada, trataba de hablar con todos y me ignoraban, hasta que una persona me hablo, pero resultó ser un ángel, que me encomendó la misión de averiguar cómo morí, en ese momento no lo sabía, logré descubrirlo pero era demasiado tarde._

-Mi cuerpo murió y mi alma no pudo volver, por lo que ahora mi misión es ayudar a otras almas como yo a poder lograr lo que no pude- Antonio se encogió de hombros y miró fijamente al peli verde- Tu puedes vivir Ryoma, por favor, haz todo lo que puedas para hacerlo.

* * *

Mientras por otro lado una castaña de dos trenzas estaba descansando en su casa

-¿Que habrá pasado?- Pensaba mientras miraba sin ver la televisión- ¿Por qué Ryoma se fue tan de repente?

Estaba tan absorta que no noto cuando sus ojos se cerraban y entraba en un sopor verdaderamente... extraño.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no puedo hablar? ¿Por qué me siento tan ligera? ¡¿QUE SUCEDE AQUI?_

_La desesperación pintaba sus facciones mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en aquel oscuro cuarto, no había nada ni nadie, solo estaba ella y su garganta se negaba a emitir algún sonido._

_-No te preocupes- Susurró una voz que logro calmar al instante sus nervios- No te preocupes- Volvió a repetir_

_¿Quién será? pensaba mientras miraba a su alrededor sin ver nada_

_-Eso no interesa, no te preocupes- Volvió a susurrar aquella angelical voz, Sakuno dio un pequeño brinco_

_¿Me escucha aunque no puedo hablar? ¿Escucha mis pensamientos?_

_-Así es, pero por favor, no te preocupes_

_¿Preocuparme? ¿De qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Todo lo que temías está a punto de suceder, pero por favor... no te preocupes_

_¿Lo que más temo?_

_-Solo tienes que aprender a abrir los ojos, solo eso, y el destino solo vendrá así que..._

_¿Abrir los ojos? ¿El destino? ¿Qué va a suceder?_

_-... no te preocupes._

_¡¿PREOCUPARME?_

Con la respiración agitada logro abrir sus ojos y limpiar el sudor de su frente, extrañada de lo que había soñado- Solo fue un sueño- Suspiro

-_No te preocupes, pequeña Sakuno._

-¿Qué...? Dios mío, ¿Preocuparme? ¿Lo que tanto temía? ¿Qué es lo que tanto temía?

* * *

Ryoma caminaba por las calles con las manos en sus bolsillos pensando en todo lo que había descubierto, pero solo quedaba un punto incierto, al cual no le encontraba respuesta alguna.

Ryuzaki.

¿Que tenía que ver ella en todo esto?

Sin darse cuenta llego a la casa de su protegido, traspaso la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto del mayor, lo encontró en su cama con un raspón en su rodilla de tamaño descomunal. Cuando Momoshiro lo vio lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se paraba y lo señalaba acusadoramente

-¡Se supone que eres mi ángel guardián!- Le susurró con reproche para que nadie le oyera

-Hn

-¡Y mira lo que me hice!- Hizo un gesto de dolor exagerado mientras señalaba su lastimadura -Estaba caminando y... ¡BAM! Un anciano en bicicleta me atropella haciéndome caer, para colmo ¡Ni siquiera se paro para disculparse! Claro y tú... - Siseo mientras entrecerraba los ojos- Claro, claro, eres un fantasma muy ocupado ¿Verdad? ¿Qué importa tu protegido? ¡¿Y SI ME MATABA?

Echizen bufa fastidiado dejando a su amigo discutir el solo, se sentó en el techo de la casa del oji lila a contemplar las estrellas.

-¡¿MOMOSHIRO QUE HACES GRITANDO A ESTAS HORAS SOLO?- Logro oír que su madre lo regañaba y pudo, a duras penas, reprimir la sonrisa burlona que se asomaba por sus labios

-Eh... yo... este... quiero decir... ¡NADA MÁS! ¡PERDON!

-¡SOLO DUERMETE!

-¡HAI!

-Baka- Susurró antes de comenzar a dormir en la tranquilidad de una pesadilla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ryoma se despertó pasadas ya las dos de la tarde, bostezo y sobo los ojos para despejar el sueño. Miro el cielo y luego, con parsimonia, bajo hasta la habitación de Momoshiro. Lo encontró durmiendo enredado con las sabanas de su cama, con la boca abierta, la baba escurriendo y ronquidos bastantes altos.

Frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua- Asqueroso- Pensó.

Estiro la mano y toco sus parpados, en un segundo se vieron sentados en una de las tantas mesas del Mc Donald en frente de su protegido.

-Señor- Llamo un chica que pareciera ser una empleada con una enorme bandeja llena de hamburguesas- Aquí tiene 50 hamburguesas mas, las paga la casa**(1)**

-¡Genial!- Grito y comenzó a devorar sus nuevas hamburguesas.

-¡Señor Momoshiro! ¡Señor Momoshiro!- Unos pequeños seguidos de unas cuantas chicas entraron emocionados con libretas en sus manos- ¡Por favor! ¡Háganos el honor de darnos su autógrafo!

Al Echizen menor le salió una gota por la sien y suspirando negó con la cabeza

-¡Por favor señor Momoshiro! ¡Usted que con su valentía y habilidades pudo vencer a ese debilucho de Ryoma Echizen!

...

¡¿QUE?

-Está bien chicos, pero por favor, no hablen así de Echizen, ya sé que soy mejor que él pero sigue siendo mi amigo...- Con una pose de orgullo Momo comenzó a firmar los autógrafos.

Por otro lado, a Ryoma un aura negra lo comenzaba a envolver mientras un deseo de _sangre_ se apoderaba de él.

Acaso, ¿A los ángeles les puede dar deseos de matar a alguien?

Al parecer, si.

-Mo-mo-shi-ro- Susurro con voz de ultratumba. El peli negro del sueño lo vio y comenzó a sudar asustado. En un puf, todo desapareció

-E-Echizen, esto... no es lo que parece

Ryoma lo vio con odio- Hmp- Y con un chasquido de dedos se fue- Despiértate.

* * *

**(****1) **Cuando un dependiente/empleado de un local de comida dice "Lo paga la casa" significa que la orden la paga el local y que el consumidor come gratis._**  
**_

* * *

_Lamento demaciado la tardanza de la continuación, no saben lo que me costó escribir este capítulo._

_No sé que me paso y la verdad, deseo que no me vuelva a pasar._

_¡Gracias a todas!_

* * *

_**¿Review, por favor?**  
_


	11. Capitulo X

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

* * *

**YO FANTASMA  
**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. [Ryo&Saku]_

**Nota: **La letra **negrita** señala el texto del libro_._

* * *

**CAPITULO X  
**

Luego de despertar a Momoshiro salió de la casa para caminar un poco, el tiempo se acababa y él no sabía absolutamente nada de su muerte, era totalmente extraño pero, si lo comparaba con la muerte de Antonio, podía descubrir que había muchas cosas en común. Sin saberlo llego al mismo parque donde había encontrado la raqueta de tenis y en la que descubrió que le habían prohibido jugar tenis.

Pudo ver, con sorpresa y curiosidad, como el libro que antes había dejado olvidado se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Lo tomo entre sus transparentes manos y lo volvió a abrir.

**Capítulo 1: Los fantasmas.**

**Parte X, Ángeles y Demonios**

**Sección I**

**Ahora veremos la clasificación más común de todas, el blanco y el negro, el shing y el shang, lo malo y lo bueno, la luz y la oscuridad... los ángeles y los demonios.**

**Todos ya saben que el ángel es el bueno, el velador de las vidas y futuros ajenos sin importar la situación en la que estén, es el alma caritativa y bondadosa de una persona, mientras que el demonio es la parte negativa de cada uno, el rencor, el odio, la maldad, la injusticia, todos los males juntos.**

**Bien, ¿Porque el demonio es el malo? ¿Y el ángel el bueno? ¿Porque todas las personas asumen que si eres malo te vas al infierno y si eres bueno al cielo? El perjuicio es algo muy utilizado en estos días, ¿Quien ha visto un ángel siendo bueno? ¿Y a un demonio siendo malo?**

Al leer aquello último Ryoma no pudo contener la sonrisa socarrona que sintió. Él había visto al mismísimo diablo tratar de estafarlo, pero no estaba vivo para poder explicarlo y, aunque lo estuviera, no lo haría.

Pasó las páginas ya que eso no le interesaba, miraba sin mirar las hojas de aquel extraño libro hasta que un titulo en especial le llamo la atención

**Capítulo 5: La resurrección**

**Sección I**

**La resurrección es algo que demasiadas personas han intentado para traer de vuelta a la vida a uno de sus seres queridos, principalmente son intentos desesperados de gente que necesita un consuelo de saber que intento todo lo posible para que aquella persona no se fuera, pero como todos sabemos en un mito.**

**Pero, ¿Hasta qué punto es un mito?**

**¿De verdad piensan que no pueden revivir los muertos? ¿De verdad piensan que, cuando encuentras a una persona igual en carácter y, a veces, en apariencia con esa persona con esa persona que se fue, es pura y mera coincidencia?**

**Desconocemos el cómo, el cuándo y el porqué, desconocemos absolutamente todo pero los muertos si pueden revivir.**

**Capaz es solo un privilegio que a pocos se les conceden, pero es algo seguro, por lo menos, en este libro.**

Miro las letras con el seño fruncido tratando de descifrar lo que le quería decir, era totalmente estrafalario que encuentre un libro en tan oportuno momento. Con un encogimiento de hombros decidió dejar el tema de lado, por ahora, y, debajo de un árbol, se dispuso a dormir una pequeña siesta.

Lo que nunca pensó es que aquella siesta, sería una gran... ¿Pesadilla?

_Todo estaba oscuro exceptuando por u pequeño punto de luz roja que estaba demasiado lejos de él, con curiosidad comenzó a caminar hacia el pero no pasaba nada, poco a poco aquella tranquilidad se iba transformando en desesperación mientras sus pasos se apuraban, corría todo lo que podía pero parecía no moverse, frustrado, ansioso y con algo oprimiéndole el pecho cayó de rodillas ante el cansancio y de pronto, en menos de un parpadeo, con una fuerza descomunal ese punto de acerco a él inundándolo y cegándolo completamente._

_De a poco su visión comenzó a aclararse y pudo observar toda la escena, estaban en una bodega y pudo recordar que esa parte ya la había visto y un sentimiento de Dejavú lo inundó totalmente._

_-¿Qué ves?- Preguntó un hombre bajo y gordo- ¿Qué ves?- Le dijo a su amigo, que estaba al lado de él, en ese momento los dos pares de ojos se dirigieron a él._

_-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el segundo hombre sacando una arma de su pantalón- ¿Qué viste?- Gritó el tipo y pudo ver en sus propios ojos un terror y una comprensión que nunca había visto._

_-Ustedes…- Susurró el peli verde de aquel sueño, pero no pudo seguir ya que tuvo que saltar para su izquierda para que la bala no le atravesara la cabeza, en un segundo, se paro y comenzó a escapar…_

_… de una muerte segura._

_Corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban y pudo sentir en su propio cuerpo fantasmal la adrenalina de ese momento, mezclado con el terror y comprensión de descubrir aquello._

_-¡No te escapes! ¡No corras!- Gritaban los dos hombres mientras lo seguían bastante cerca, uso todo el entrenamiento que hacia todos los días para aumentar la velocidad y zigzaguear por entre las cajas del lugar para despistar a los matones._

_Pero no pudo ver que entraba a un callejón sin salida y, al darse la vuelta para escapar, se encontró cara a cara con los dos hombres._

_-Maldito mocoso- Hablo el más alto- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?- Grito encolerizado mientras lo apuntaba con el arma._

_-Hn, Ryoma Echizen- Con su arrogancia característica le respondió, sabía que iba a morir, e iba a morir siendo él mismo._

_-No te creas tanto mocoso- Hablo el segundo hombre- Tienes buenos reflejos, pero de esta… no te salvas- Se rió con alegría cínica._

_-Rohn- Le llamo el más alto a su compañero- Toma, ata a este... cadáver- Le ordeno mientras le pasaba una soga bastante gruesa._

_Rohn la tomo y se acerco a él de a poco, Ryoma tuvo escalofríos al escucharlo pero no lo demostró, el terror lo inundaba pero nunca lo diría, pensó en escapar pero el arma que lo estaba apuntando se lo impedía, así que solo pudo quedarse completamente quieto._

_-Así es, buen chico- Le dijo mientras lo ataba a una silla, el más alto se acerco a él y Ryoma lo fulmino con la mirada, el tipo le pego en la cara._

_-¡Te lo mereces!- Grito lleno de furia_

_-¡No tendrías que haber visto eso!- Siguió gritando cada vez mas fuerte_

_-¿Que hacías allí?- Le pregunto Rohn- ¿Porque estas en la bodega?_

_-No... Les interesa- Logro pronunciar mientras escupía sangre._

_-Chiquillo insolente, ¿A quién buscabas? ¿Tratabas de espiarnos? ¿Quién te mando?_

_-Hn- Otro golpe_

_-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que viste? ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?_

_-Mada mada dane- Otro golpe._

_Y otro._

_Y otro._

_-Te callaremos para que nunca digas lo que sabes, morirás, nosotros te mataremos- Pronuncio una a una las silabas de forma cínica mientras se acercaba a él, si tuvo miedo, terror o pavor por su destino, nunca lo demostró._

El fantasma estaba tan quieto que parecía que ni respiraba, estaba pálido, con los ojos abiertos sin poder pronunciar nada y solo reacciono cuando por fin despertó.

De pronto, como si todo quisiera volver de golpe, recordó hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquel día, era asombroso y totalmente inesperado lo que había visto.

_Como todos los domingos Ryoma tenía que enseñarle a jugar tenis a Ryuzaki. Salió de su casa y tranquilamente comenzó a caminar por las calles de Tokio. Metros antes de que llegara a su destino paro en un dispensador de bebidas para comprar una Ponta de uva para esperar a su alumna, él sabía y era testigo de la desorientación y torpeza de la muchacha por lo que sabía iba a llegar tarde._

_En su aburrimiento comenzó a caminar sin un destino fijo, solo curioseando por allí hasta que unos sonidos lo distrajeron._

_-¡Cállate!- Era la voz de un hombre_

_-¡Se te acabo el tiempo!- Grito una segunda voz y, sin pensarlo, se acerco al lugar._

_Allí, frente a él, estaban los mismos hombres que lo mataron._

_-Pero... -Logro pronunciar un hombre que estaba en el piso siendo pateado._

_-¿Que dijiste? ¡Pero nada!- Grito y lo volvió a golpear_

_El hombre trató de levantarse y en ese vano intento logro ver su rostro: Tachibana_

_Abrió los ojos sorprendido, no lo podía creer._

_-Tachibana, Tachibana, ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Ya nada sirve! ¡Nada!- Rohn rió como una desquiciado mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez._

_-Ya basta Rohn- Le dijo su compañero_

_-Pero Nora..._

_-Recuerda cual era el objetivo del plan, vivo, tiene que estar vivo._

_Entre los dos levantaron a un muy malherido Tachibana y lo arrojaron dentro de una camioneta, luego volvieron a limpiar el desastre que había hecho para no dejar ninguna prueba, ahí es cuando Ryoma, intentando escapar, logro captar la atención de Nora._

_-¿Qué ves?- Le pregunto Rohn al ver que Nora se había distraído- ¿Qué ves?- Le volvió a preguntar y dirigió su miraba al mismo lugar que su compañero para ver a un pequeño muchacho de cabellos verdes._

_-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Rohn- ¿Qué viste?- Grito y se acerco solo unos pasos de su próxima víctima._

Luego de volver en si se apresuro a subirse a algún techo para llamar a Antonio.

-¡Antonio!- Grito en medio de su desesperación.

-¿Que?- Le respondió extrañado al ver el estado de Ryoma- ¿Que sucede?

-Lo recordé, recordé como morí- Le dijo y sintió como el albino le tocaba la frente.

Luego de unos minutos abrió los ojos con preocupación y felicidad mezcladas- Excelente, ahora puedes volver a vivir- Susurró con pesar ya que sabía lo que haría el peli verde apenas pueda

-¿Cómo?

-Así- Susurró y una luz comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, Ryoma sintió una calidez emanar del suyo.

-Solo tienes 12 horas- Le aviso Antonio- Desentierra tu cuerpo y acuéstate sobre él para que tu alma entre de nuevo a su lugar, solo tienes un día, busca ayuda.

Antonio se estaba por marchar, pero el peli verde lo detuvo

-¿Cómo no tengo ninguna herida?- Pregunto no sin cierta dificultad

-Como no tenías que morir, esas heridas no tendrían que haber estado, simplemente mi jefe se encargo de curártelas por si lograbas regresar.

El peli verde asintió y corrió hacia la casa de su protegido para encontrarlo durmiendo.

-¡Momoshiro!- Lo despertó y, al abrir los ojos, el aludido lo vio con extrañeza

-¿Que sucede Echizen? ¿Qué te pasa? Luces... diferente- Dijo extrañado mientras veía a su amigo

-Hn, voy a revivir- El tan solo pronunciar esas palabras logro que una sonrisa se postrara en la cara del oji lila y lagrimas de acumularan en sus ojos, Ryoma simplemente chasqueo al lengua ante tanta emotividad.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto entrecortadamente.

-Si

-¡SI! ¡LLAMARE A TODOS!- Y corrió hacia el teléfono pero Ryoma lo traspaso con su mano y lo detuvo al instante.

-No- Sentencio- Ahora, simplemente desentierra mi cuerpo, solo tienes 12 horas- Y sin más desapareció.

Momo estaba confundido pero eso no evito que se pusiera los primeros pantalones que tenia y corriendo agarrara una pala para correr hacia el cementerio.

* * *

Ryoma, por otro lado, se dirigió a la casa de la castaña, no sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de contárselo, le llegar traspaso la puerta y la encontró cocinando.

-Ryuzaki- La llamo

-¿Ryoma-kun?- Pregunto y se giro hacia donde escucho la voz y soltó un grito al poder verlo- Te... puedo ver- Susurro

Ryoma no se extraño ante el hecho, el revivir hizo que poco a poco su humanidad volviera por lo que era entendible que Sakuno, quien lo podía escuchar aun sin ser la protegida, lo pueda ver ahora.

-Si, voy a revivir pero solo tengo medio día para desenterrar mi cuerpo y volver- No necesito pronunciar mas para que la castaña apagara el fuego, se quitara el delantal y tomara una pala del jardín para ir hacia el cementerio en un segundo. Ryoma la vio extrañado ya que solo se lo quería decir, no necesitaba que lo ayude, para eso estaba Momoshiro.

-Ahora mismo voy- Dijo y tomo sus llaves para cerrar su casa y comenzar a correr, Ryoma la siguió de cerca por si se caía o le pasaba alguna otra cosa, milagrosamente llego sana y salva y no se sorprendió al ver a Momoshiro ya cavando en el lugar, sin embargo Momo si se extraño de ver a la frágil nieta de la entrenadora con una pala en la mano.

-¿Sakuno? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con extrañeza y miro interrogativamente a su ángel guardián.

-Ryoma-kun me aviso- Dijo y sin más comenzó a cavar, Ryoma la vio extrañado ya que la nieta de la entrenadora estaba... ¿Cavando?

-Ah- Pronuncio pero se quedo duro- ¡¿Le puedes hablar a Sakuno?- Le grito a Ryoma, el simplemente se encogió de hombros

-¡Momo!- Llamo la castaña- No tenemos tiempo.

Luego de horas y horas por fin pudieron ver el ataúd, Sakuno y Momoshiro estaban sudados y totalmente sucios con uno que otro raspón, Echizen miro asombrado como esas dos personas pudieron cavar aquel enorme hoyo, pero más que todo, estaba sorprendido de la Ryuzaki menor, de esa niña que parecía tan frágil.

-Bien- Celebraron chocando sus manos y comenzaron a sacar los clavos de la madera, Momo miro su reloj y vio que le faltaban menos de 20 minutos

-Mierda- Dijo- No tenemos tiempo

Luego de sacar todos los clavos abrieron la tapa y se encontraron con un Ryoma exactamente igual, estaba perfecto, y hasta parecía tener un poco mas de color en la piel.

-¡Menos de 1 minuto!- Grito Sakuno- ¡Ryoma-kun, apúrate!

Y no espera nada más para mandarse dentro de su cuerpo.

Nada se escuchaba y Momo y Sakuno a penas y respiraban esperando ver el resultado.

Y, durante eternos minutos, todo quedo en silencio.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

_Huy dios mio, hoy me levante a las 7 de la mañana (Bah, me levantaron, que es diferente ¬¬) y estaba tan aburrida que pense ¿Y si hago la continuacion de Yo fantasma? y bueno, me sente y, como pueden ver, la termine._

_¡Se supo el misterio de la muerte de Ryoma!_

_Ahora lo que queda es saber quienes son Rohn y Nora y porque le hicieron eso a Tachibana. ;P_

_Por cualquier duda mi facebook es: Yica Cóccaro (Les daria mi msn pero nunca me conecto, soy una viciosa del Face)  
_


	12. Capitulo XI

******Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

* * *

**YO FANTASMA  
**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto. [Ryo&Saku]_

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

Nada se escuchaba y Momo y Sakuno a penas y respiraban esperando ver el resultado.

Y, durante eternos minutos, todo quedo en silencio.

La castaña miraba casi sin pestañar a su amado esperando ver una reacción, un movimiento, una respiración, algo que indicara que lo había logrado, sin embargo todo seguía igual.

Sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear mientras su delgado cuerpo se convulsionaba por las lágrimas que intentaba reprimir.

-_Por favor_- Se repetía internamente- _Por favor_.

Con una de sus temblorosas manos se revolvió el pelo en señal de desesperación y pudo ver y sentir con una terrible claridad lo que hace poco había sentido.

Ella estaba tranquilamente sentada en la cocina de la casa de su abuela esperando que se terminaran de hornear las galletas que con todo el amor del mundo había preparado.

-Seguro a Ryoma-kun le gustaran- Se decía internamente mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

El timbre del horno sonó y en un rápido, pero cuidadoso, movimiento saco las galletas y las puso a enfriar cuando de pronto su abuela entra temblando y con los ojos rojos.

-¡Abuela!- Sumire estaba en un estado deplorable, su viejo cuerpo se sacudía por las lagrimas que caían sin compasión por sus ojos y su cara no tenia brillo alguno- ¿Que te sucedió?

-Sakuno...-Logro decir entra hipidos- Por favor, tómatelo con calma...

Eso solo logro que el bello de la castaña de erizara de manera insospechable y un mal presentimiento se instalara en su pecho, su corazón empezó a latir de manera desenfrenada y una voz en su cerebro le advertía que era mejor no escuchar lo que su abuela tenía que decir, no le hizo caso.

-¿Que sucedió?- Volvió a preguntar con voz tambaleante y miedosa.

-Ryoma ha...- Un sollozo atravesó al garganta de la mayor y Sakuno pudo sentir como su cuerpo poco a poco iba perdiendo calor y se quedaba estática en su lugar.

-¿Ryoma? ¿Qué sucedió con él? ¡Abuela dime!- La desesperación bañaba cada una de las palabras que emitía

-El ha... fallecido.

Esa simple palabra logro que su corazón dejara de latir y su respiración se cortara, sintió que todo le daba vueltas y de un momento a otro de encontraba tirada en el piso tratando de tragar bocanadas de aire. Un lastimero sollozo logro abrirse paso por su garganta mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al asimilar las palabras de su abuela, ¿Muerto? ¿Cómo? Esas simples preguntas se repetían sin fin en su cabeza. Poco a poco, sin nada de fuerzas, solo mecánicamente logro pararse para dirigirse a su habitación, era más parecida a un robot, Sakuno no estaba allí, su mente volaba en otras direcciones mientras trataba de entender y aceptar que su amor no estaba más con ella, sin embargo, seguía llorando.

Cinco minutos después bajo ya vestida de negro.

-¿Donde?- Pregunto con voz monótona, muerta.

Sumire la vio a los ojos y se estremeció al ver como poco a poco un infinito dolor se abría paso desde su interior, su nieta iba a colapsar, ella lo sabía y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, simplemente asintió y juntas se dirigieron al velorio de Ryoma Echizen.

Sus pasos eran débiles, frágiles pero rápidos a la vez, quería y no quería ir a verlo, para ver si de verdad estaba... muerto, no podía ni siquiera pensarlo, para poder chequear con sus propios ojos la cruda verdad.

La verdad siempre duele, ¿no?

Estaba a solo unos pocos pasos de aquel fúnebre lugar cuando escucho las palabras que lograron parar su andar en un instante.

-Nos encontramos aquí reunidos para despedir a un gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista- Los sollozos comenzaron a salir de su boca sin contemplaciones mientras trataba de ahogarlos con su mano- Hoy Ryoma Echizen no se encuentra entre nosotros…

-¡NO!- Grito en su mente- ¡NO!- Volvió a gritar y mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin consideración, sus pies por fin se movieron y corriendo abrió las puertas de aquel lugar.

No le importaba que todos la estuvieran viendo, no le importo haber parado el discurso del sacerdote. No el importaron las miradas de lástima que le enviaban. No le importo su aspecto, su ropa, su expresión, solo podía mirar al frente y ver el féretro adornado por miles de flores.

Los sollozos eras casi inaudibles pero sacudían todo su frágil cuerpo -No… pu-puede se-ser- susurro mientras a pasos lentos se acercaba al ataúd- Ti-tiene q-que se-ser men-mentira- Siguió hablando con voz rota a ella misma.

-Sakuno-chan- Logro escuchar un susurro lastimero pero no le dio importancia hasta que unos brazos comenzaron a encerrarse en torno a ella, algo, muy dentro de su mente, se encendió.

-¡No me toques!- Gritó dejando las lagrimas caer, su cuerpo seguía temblando y Eiji la vio a los ojos, lo que vio logro que sus azules ojos se apagaran mas y, agachando la cabeza, se alejo- Ryo-Ryoma-kun- Susurro de nuevo la castaña.

Ya parada al lado del ataúd simplemente se le quedo viendo, era él, su amor, Ryoma-kun, era el mismo chico que ayer había comido de su almuerzo, el mismo que había practicado tenis en el colegio, el que se había dormido en la azotea y el que había tomado una lata de Ponta de uva. Ahora estaba pálido y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, con el pelo revuelto y el mismo color que tenía ayer, solamente ahora un poco más opaco, vestido formalmente, quiso sonreír al imaginarse lo poco que le hubiera gustado al Príncipe del Tenis tener que usar traje y corbata.

Por sus ojos cayeron aun mas lagrimas- Es-esto es men-mentira ¿n-no? N-no t-te pu-pudiste mo-morir- Le comenzó a hablar al cuerpo inerte del chico, ¡No estaba muerto!, quiso reír y lloro aun mas, ¿Cómo iba a estar muerto? ¡Esta igual que ayer! ¡Esta igual al chico que ayer caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, que se dormía durante la clase de inglés! ¡ESTA IGUAL QUE AYER, COMO CUANDO LE DIJO MADA MADA DANE AL VER QUE SE HABIA CAIDO! ¿Cómo puede estar muerto?, lloro aun mas.

Con impotencia se acerco aun más al cuerpo y con sus temblorosas manos sacudió a su amado. Su piel estaba fría, dura, era extraño, escalofriante tocarlo pero no le importo, siguió sacudiéndolo tratando de despertarlo, porque... tenía que despertar ¿no?

-Ryo-Ryoma-kun, des-despierta, e-el ju-juego y-ya ter-termino- Le seguía diciendo con voz rota, cada vez más débil.

-Sakuno- Su abuela se acerco a ella y pudo ver en sus ojos la verdad de todo aquello pero trato de ignorarlo, aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

-Abu-abuela di-dile a Ryo-Ryoma-kun q-que des-despierte- Le pidió con voz desesperada tratando de aferrarse a la mentira que necesitaba para no colapsar.

-Sakuno, Ryoma ya no está entre nosotros- Su abuela se arrodillo frente a ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Sakuno trataba de negar todo, peor la vos sueva de Sumire rompía poco a poco la débil barrera que había creado- El se fue a un lugar mejor.

-Men-mentira- Poco a poco sintió como sus rodillas se iban debilitando mientras la dura verdad se abría paso entre su mente, no podía ser cierto- E-El ti-tiene q-que cum-cumplir s-su sueño- Miro a su abuela aun con la vista nublada por las lagrimas- E-el ti-tiene q-que se-ser él un-numero u-uno, abu-abuela, n-no se pu-puede mo-morir- Seguía susurrando y escucho como sollozos rompían en la gargantas de los presentes.

-Sakuno...- Susurro su abuela y simplemente le acaricio la cabeza.

Y ella... solo atino a romper en llanto, su barrera había quedado destrozada y la verdad estaba frente a sus ojos y sin poder calmar los gemidos de dolor que escapaban desde muy dentro suyo, colapso.

Después de aquello lo único que recordaba era la voz preocupada de su abuela llamándola, apenas era susurros muy lejanos de algún rincón de su mente,

-Estoy bien -Quería responder, pero su garganta no emitía sonido.

También recordaba unos brazos alzándola y transportarla a algún sitio, lo siguiente que sintió fue el suave colchón de su cama bajo su cuerpo y la voz quebrada de una persona que no distinguió. Los días pasaban y la castaña no reaccionaba, a penas y parpadeaba. Su mente se negaba a reaccionar hasta que un día decidió que tenía que seguir con su vida, con el recuerdo de Ryoma siempre presente, pero no iba a vivir, simplemente iba a estar allí en cuerpo porque su alma había muerto el mismo día que supo de la muerte de su amado.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar el dolor agónico que sufrió durante ese tiempo y rogó a todos los dioses que la estuvieran escuchando que por favor, Ryoma regresara.

No estaba lista para sufrir una nueva perdida, sabiendo que había fracasado y que única oportunidad que tuvo para volver a tenerlo en vida, ella la había echado a perder, no, definitivamente, no estaba lista para eso.

De pronto, en un segundo, los ambarinos ojos de abrieron de golpe y el sol pareció volver a brillar.

Un sollozo se ahogo en la garganta femenina mientras caían de rodillas y daba las gracias a quien quiera que la este escuchando.

Ryoma se paro con dificultad ya que apenas sentía las piernas, salió del cajón y escalo aquel agujero tan tenebroso, ya parado miro hacia abajo y le recorrió un escalofrío al ver donde había estado por este tiempo. Momoshiro y Sakuno lo miraban sin emitir sonido alguno, solo se podía distinguir como poco a poco un rayo de felicidad iba inundando sus pupilas, el Echizen menor reparo en el estado que estaban, sucios, cansados, lastimados... pero parecían que lo habían olvidado, en ese momento eso no les importaba, su amigo estaba vivo.

-¡ECHIZEN!- Reacciono Momo y de un salto de abalanzó sobre él menos que, desprevenido, se cayó al suelo con el grande arriba, el oji lila se convulsionaba por las lagrimas que contenía, estaba realmente feliz- ¡Que alegría! Dios... estoy tan...

Ryoma simplemente chasqueó al lengua- Sal-de-arriba-mío- Siseo y lo fulmino con la mirada.

Al instante, las lagrimas del rostro de Momoshiro desaparecieron y frunció el seño mirando mal a su amigo- Nunca cambias, ¿No?- Ironizo mientras se levantaba.

Por otro lado Sakuno se levanto todavía maravillada con lo que veía ¿Era verdad? Sus lágrimas aumentaron.

-Hn, Ryuzaki... mada mada dane

La castaña se limpio las lagrimas y no pudo más que reír ante la alegría y de un solo movimiento de abalanzo sobre el príncipe del tenis abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ryoma... estas vivo. Gracias Kami...- Susurraba extasiada, el chico, sorprendido por el comportamiento y cambios de ánimo de su alumna en tenis, solo atino a corresponderle el abrazo torpemente.

Estaba preocupada, lloraba y al segundo de reía y lo abrazaba. Tsk, él no estaba preparado para entender a las mujeres.

AL darse cuenta de lo que hacía Sakuno se sonrojo a más no poder y se separo inmediatamente.

-Lo siento...- Susurro mientras retorció sus manos en forma nerviosa.

-Hn- Ryoma simplemente se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada para fruncir el seño- Mierda- Dijo y Sakuno lo vio asustada.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

-La ropa- Dijo como si fuera la más grande grosería. Se saco el saco y lo arrojo al piso junto a su corbata, desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa y respiro tranquilo ahora que no estaba ahogado. Miro sus pantalones con odio resignado porque no podía sacárselos y andar por la calle así...

Bueno, capaz podía...

Subió la mirada y se encontró con el rostro confundido de la castaña y soltó un suspiro derrotado

No, definitivamente no podía.

-¿Ryoma?- Llamo Momoshiro- ¿Que vas hacer ahora?

Ryoma lo vio y se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar- Voy a resolver esto- Respondió, Momo lo vio intranquilo al mismo tiempo que Sakuno lo veía preocupada ¿Resolver? ¡Si la última vez termino muerto!

-Yo voy- Dijo con voz decidido la castaña para asombro del príncipe que cortó su paso al instante dándose la vuelta con una ceja alzada.

-No

-No pregunte, voy a ir- Dijo y se sorprendió de lo autoritaria que podía llegar a ser. Ryoma la vio y frunció todavía más el seño

-No- Repitió

-Si- Y sin más, se acerco al ambarino y comenzó a caminar

Ryoma la vio y suspiro con resignación, por ahora que haga lo que quiera, cuando llegue el momento ya vería como la apartaría de todo este problema.

-Oh joder, yo también voy- Dijo Momo y se junto con sus amigos, no sabía en que se estaba metiendo, pero algo muy dentro de él le advertía que nada bueno iba a resultar de esto.

-Mierda- Pensó Ryoma, ahora eran dos.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

Este capitulo va especialemente dirigido a mi abuelo Cacho, lo amo mucho mas que demaciado y hoy, lamentablemente, ya no esta con nosotros. Ayer 7/11/2009 mi abuelo falleció y hoy, luego de despedirlo, decidi escribir esto, mi abuelo fue mi inspiracion y mi modelo para este capitulo y trate de transmitir todo lo que en ese momento senti.

**Abuelo, se que ahora estas en un boliche en el cielo, Te amo **


	13. Capitulo XII

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

* * *

**YO FANTASMA**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto.  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO XII  
**

Bien, ya estaba vivo, incómodamente vivo por la ropa, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Ser fantasma no era algo realmente cómodo, era estresante no poder jugar tenis.

-Ryoma ¿De qué va todo esto?

Momoshiro lo vio con interés y duda en la mirada, él no entendía nada. Ryoma chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, no tenía ganas de hablar pero al ver la misma mirada en la castaña suspiro frustrado.

-Hn, descubrí que unos tipos llamados Rohn y Nora golpeaban y secuestraban a Tachibana.

-¿Tachibana? ¿De verdad lo secuestraron?- Momo parecía estupefacto pero se cayó al ver la mirada poco amistosa que le lanzaba el peli verde diciendo: "¿Piensas que mentiría cuando, por culpa de eso, morí?"

-Pobre Ann- Susurro Sakuno- Debe estas desesperada y angustiada.

-Si, pero no entiendo hacia donde estamos yendo Echizen.

-A donde me mataron.

-Pero ¡Eso queda para el otro lado!

-A donde de verdad me mataron.

Ryoma no volvió a abrir la boca mientras Sakuno y Momoshiro opinaban todo lo sucedido, buscando una razón lógica que justifique todo.

-Ryoma fue encontrado en una plaza con solo unas pequeñas marcas en su rostro, justo del lado contrario de donde estamos yendo ¿Qué razón tendrían para matarlo?- Se pregunto Momo y los dos menores suspiraron.

-Momo, Ryoma fue asesinado- Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al decir aquello- porque vio algo que no tenía que haber visto. Esto seguramente esta bajo el mando de alguien muy poderoso y con dinero para pagar a terceros para realizar los trabajos sucios. Tenía que callarlo y la única forma de lograrlo era de ese horrible modo.

-Ah, ¿Viste algo mas Echizen? Cualquier cosa, algo que hayas pasado por alto antes y nos ayude ahora.

Ryoma comenzó a hacer memoria tratando de encontrar algún detalle que no haya percibió con anterioridad. Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-Ryoma, tienes que contarnos todo lo que sucedió- Pidió Momo y el aludido torció la boca.

-Por favor Ryoma-kun, necesitamos saberlo para ayudarte en algo.

-Era el domingo que te tenía que dar lecciones de tenis, como no aparecías fui a comprarme una Ponta cuando alguien gritando me llamo la atención. Eran Rohn y Nora que estaban golpeando a Tachibana. No entendí de que hablaban, solo sé que a Tachibana se le había acabado el tiempo y que la orden de esos dos era llevarlo con vida a donde sea que lo hubieran llevado. Me descubrieron, persiguieron, interrogaron y mataron.

Los dos estaban totalmente atentos a la historia del menor, asombrados y con los ojos abiertos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con desesperación y terror. Todo aquello vivido se parecía más a una mala película de mafia que la vida real.

-¿Acabado el tiempo? ¿Para qué?- El príncipe se encogió de hombros, él también desconocía la respuesta.

Mientras caminaban, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos Ryoma se preguntaba y analizaba todo lo que vivió. Ya estaba vivo, ahora lo único que necesitaba averiguar era por qué de todo:

¿Por qué está sucediendo todo esto?

¿Porque lo mataron?

¿Quien está detrás?

La cuestión era que hablado parecía ser la cosa más mas fácil, sin embrago es la más difícil de averiguar. Si saber nada sobre esto le costó la vida ¿Cómo van a lograr resolver este misterio?

Pensar tanto solo lograba que le duela la cabeza.

* * *

Llegaron a la bodega protagonista del incidente y, luego de verificar que nadie rondaba los alrededores, se dispusieron a entrar y buscar alguna pista o algo que lo ayude.

Ryoma caminaba y trazaba el camino que siguió el día de su muerte.

_-¡No te escapes! ¡No corras!- Gritaban los dos hombres mientras lo seguían bastante cerca._

_Ryoma camino por entre las cajas que ese día utilizaba como aliadas para escapar hasta llegar al callejón sin salida en donde lo atraparon, se coloco la misma posición en la que estaba y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente._

_-Maldito mocoso- Hablo el más alto- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?- Grito encolerizado mientras lo apuntaba con el arma._

Barrió con su vista el lugar tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia. El mismo callejón sin salida, las mismas cajas, el mismo suelo, las mismas paredes, todo coincidía, no había nada relevante que lo ayudara. Camino un poco más y se acerco al lugar donde, anteriormente, estaba la silla donde fue atado. Se paro en el lugar y trato de recordar algún detalle esclarecedor.

_Nora se acerco a la silla y Ryoma lo fulmino con la mirada. El tipo le pega en la cara._

_-¡Te lo mereces!- Grito lleno de furia_

_-¡No tendrías que haber visto eso!- Siguió gritando cada vez mas fuerte_

_-¿Que hacías allí?- Le pregunto Rohn- ¿Porque estas en la bodega?_

Cerró los ojos y se concentro al máximo, el piso, las paredes, algún cartel, algo fuera de lugar. Cualquier cosa. La vestimenta, las caras, la camioneta... ¡La camioneta! Eso es, se tenía que acordar si había algo que lo ayudara en aquella blanca camioneta.

_Entre los dos levantaron a un muy malherido Tachibana y lo arrojaron dentro de una camioneta._

Dentro de una camioneta ¡Vamos Echizen! Utiliza tu maldita cabeza, recuerda. La camioneta, algún logo, la matricula, cualquier cosa sirve.

La camioneta era blanca, polarizada, sin ningún otro color que ayude a distinguirla. La matricula no la pudo ver, y en ese momento no se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Blanco. Blanco. Era toda blanca pero... unas letras negras estaban en la parte inferior, bastantes grande como para saber que estaban allí pero lo suficientemente chicas como para no distinguir su significado. Suspiro cansado mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Le dolió horrores.

-¡Ryoma-kun! ¿Encontraste algo?- Pregunto al castaña mientras llegaba a su lado, él simplemente negó.

-Oi, pequeños, yo encontré esta soga, al principio no le había tomado atención pero unas manchas rojas me hicieron tomarla. Creo que es sangre- Momo extendió sus manos y Ryoma pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, aquello era sangre. Su sangre.

-Hn, con esa me ataron.

-O sea, que esta sangre es... ¿tu-ya?- Momo tembló mientras tiraba la soga la piso. Eso fue extraño y horriblemente incomodo además de triste.

Sakuno se agacho y con la yema de sus dedos acaricio la pasarte carmín mientras pequeñas lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Tu sangre- Susurro- Esos malditos.

El Príncipe del tenis se sorprendió de escucharla, mas no dijo nada.

En silencio los tres se alejaron del lugar decepcionados por no poder conseguir nada valioso para continuar su búsqueda. Pero unas camionetas blancas llamaron la atención de Ryoma. Eran blancas con una inscripción en negro en la parte inferior. Exactamente iguales a la que él recordaba.

-Las camionetas- Susurro y dos pares de ojos se fijaron en él.

Vio como todas se dirigían a la bodega donde ellos estaban anteriormente para descargar o cargar cajas. Ryoma se levanto de un salto y se dirigió hacia un hombre que parecía controlar todo el movimiento de entrada y salida de mercancía.

-Disculpe, las camionetas ¿A cuál empresa pertenecen?

El hombre mayor, con una barba insipiente lo vio de arriba hacia abajo y le contesto con voz monótona y aburrida:- A Sport's Inc.

* * *

-¿Sport's Inc.? No conocía esa empresa, nunca en mi vida oí hablar de ella- Momoshiro trataba de recordar si alguna vez vio ese nombre en algún lado. Fallo en el intento.

-A mi me suena por mi abuela, no estoy realmente segura- Sakuno cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo- Es... ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es una marca que hace zapatillas y ropa de deportes! La empresa en si no posee una marca, por eso no es conocida, pero allí mandan a hacer las mercancías Nike, Adidas, Puma. Las marcas mundialmente conocidas.

-Oh, esto sí que se está poniendo cada vez más complicado y tenebroso. Echizen ¿Como mierda haces para meterte en estos líos?

-Hn, mada mada dane.

Los tres caminaban con rumbo a la casa de la castaña con la idea de investigar más acerca de aquella empresa y poder comer algo. Aprovecharon que Sumire se encontraba realizando unos trabajos en Seigaku para que nadie se entere de la resurrección de Ryoma. Aun era muy pronto para hacerlo público, todavía cabía la posibilidad que quien quiera que haya hecho esto se entere de que estaba vivo y quiera terminar el trabajo que dejo inconcluso. Esa idea inquietaba a Momo y Sakuno.

Al llegar la castaña prendió la computadora mientras iba a la cocina a preparar un té y servir porciones de torta junto con las galletas que había horneado el día que se había enterado de la muerte de Ryoma, sonrió triste al verlas y suspiro al recordar todo lo que sufrió por aquella noticia. AL volver al comedor vio como los dos hombres estaban sentados charlando... Bueno, en realidad Momo hablaba y Ryoma simplemente miraba aburrido la ventana que conectaba la calle.

-Aquí tienen galletas y té, espero que les guste.

Los tres merendaron en silencio, cada uno cavilando y procesando todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en tan poco tiempo. Y pensar que unos pocos días atrás le comunicaban la misteriosa muerte de la persona que ahora tomaba tranquilamente el té en el sofá frente a ellos.

-Muy bien, creo que es mejor que averiguamos todo sobre Sport's Inc.

Los tres subieron a la habitación de la castaña para utilizar la computadora. Teclearon el nombre de la empresa en el buscador _Google_ y al instante saltaron millones de noticias.

"... la empresa **Sport's Inc.** ha ganado millones en compras internacionales y exportación a lo largo del mundo. Se rumorea que piensan fusionarla con grandes entes del mundo del deporte para sumar nuevas conexiones y contactos y agrandar su imperio."

"El vicepresidente de la reconocida empresa **Sport's Inc.** fue acusado de varios delitos gravemente penados por la ley. Luego de una exhaustiva investigación se han anulado los cargos. Se sospecha que las acusaciones fueron realizadas por una empresa competidora anónima con el fin de..."

"El presidente de la famosa empresa **Sport's Inc.**, el señor Mizco, ha hecho generosas donaciones a prisiones y centros correccionales en el país de Tokio para mejorarlas, cito al señor Mizco: _"La seguridad es primordial hoy en día, buen estado social en un país genera buenos resultados a lo largo de todo el desempeño necesario en el crecimiento del continente, me ha gustado ayudar..."_

-Ahí Ryoma-kun, en la noticia de la donación.

Abrieron la ventana de un diario local donde apareció la noticia junto a unas imágenes. Un hombre alto, castaño de ojos marrones. De mirada fría, calculadora y distante aun a pesar de la sonrisa neutra y superficial que asomaba por sus labios mientras estrechaba su mano con el policía en jefe de la sección de Tokio.

_"Luego de una increíble sorpresa y estupefacción del público, así como del país entero, todos han festejado y felicitado por la generosa muestra de apoyo por el bienestar social. El presidente de la famosa empresa Sport's Inc., el señor Mizco, ha hecho generosas donaciones a prisiones y centros correccionales en el país de Tokio para mejorarlas, cito al señor Mizco: "La seguridad es primordial hoy en día, un buen estado social en un país genera buenos resultados a lo largo de todo el desempeño necesario en el crecimiento del continente, me ha gustado ayudar a poder realizar este desarrollo a favor de un futuro mejor para todos los presentes y generaciones futuras". El señor Mizco Narutti ha logrado que millones de personas vuelvan a tener fe en un futuro que muchos ya daban por perdido [...]"_

-Mizco Narutti, no me suena el nombre.

-A mi tampoco Momo- Sakuno miraba la pared tratando de hacer memoria por si alguna vez escucho ese nombre en algún lugar

-Hn

-Echizen, busca esa prisión, a la que Narutti dono una gran cantidad de dinero.

Sakuno leyó en voz alta:- Es la prisión Nº24, donde hace poco han escapado dos delincuentes. Según las noticia, a base de este hecho el señor Narutti dono dinero, porque no quiere que esto vuelva a pasar. Los dos hombres que se escaparon tienen 35 y 38 y se llaman Rohn Stewar y Nora Soft- Todo quedo en silencio- Hay imágenes adjuntas.

Apretaron un botón logrando que las imágenes se agrandaran y todo quedo en silencio mientras Ryoma se ponía rígido. Frente a él estaban las caras de las dos personas que los mataron. Rohn y Nora.

Uno gordo y bajo, Rohn y otro flaco y alto, Nora.

-Son ellos

* * *

Bueno, ya entramos en el tramo final de esta historia. Me gustaría tener una excusa para explicar mi falta de capítulos en tanto tiempo, pero no la tengo. Gracias por las que siempre me apoyaron y las que estuvieron ahi.

¿Qué otra cosa iba a decir? Ah, cierto. Ahora voy a arreglar los capítulos anteriores para que queden perfectamente (O casi)

_**¿Review, por favor?**_


	14. Capitulo XIII

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis (PoT, si es que lo prefieren abreviar) no me pertenece EN ABSOLUTO. Solo utilicé los personajes de esta serie para crear mis historias.

**

* * *

YO FANTASMA**

_Y la lápida dictaba "Aquí yace Ryoma Echizen, gran amigo, perfecto hijo, excelente tenista. Tu familia, tus amigos. Recuérdalo, Te aman" - Yo no estoy muerto.  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII  
**

_"Luego de una increíble sorpresa y estupefacción del público, así como del país entero, todos han festejado y felicitado por la generosa muestra de apoyo por el bienestar social. El presidente de la famosa empresa Sport's Inc., el señor Mizco, ha hecho generosas donaciones a prisiones y centros correccionales en el país de Tokio para mejorarlas, cito al señor Mizco: "La seguridad es primordial hoy en día, un buen estado social en un país genera buenos resultados a lo largo de todo el desempeño necesario en el crecimiento del continente, me ha gustado ayudar a poder realizar este desarrollo a favor de un futuro mejor para todos los presentes y generaciones futuras". El señor Mizco Narutti ha logrado que millones de personas vuelvan a tener fe en un futuro que muchos ya daban por perdido [...]"_

-Mizco Narutti, no me suena el nombre.

-A mi tampoco Momo- Sakuno miraba la pared tratando de hacer memoria por si alguna vez escucho ese nombre en algún lugar

-Hn

-Echizen, busca esa prisión, a la que Narutti dono una gran cantidad de dinero.

Sakuno leyó en voz alta:- Es la prisión Nº24, donde hace poco han escapado dos delincuentes. Según las noticia, a base de este hecho el señor Narutti dono dinero, porque no quiere que esto vuelva a pasar. Los dos hombres que se escaparon tienen 35 y 38 y se llaman Rohn Stewart y Nora Soft- Todo quedo en silencio- Hay imágenes adjuntas.

Apretaron un botón logrando que las imágenes se agrandaran y todo quedo en silencio mientras Ryoma se ponía rígido. Frente a él estaban las caras de las dos personas que los mataron. Rohn y Nora.

Uno gordo y bajo, Rohn y otro flaco y alto, Nora.

-Son ellos.

* * *

-¡¿ELLOS?- Momoshiro y Sakuno gritaron al unisonó con tal fuerza que se escucho a lo largo de cuadras a la redonda. El silencio que continuo a aquella reacción de terror y sorpresa solo logro que un escalofrío se instalara en sus cuerpos al ver aquellos hombres, tan grandes, violentos, espeluznantes, sin una pizca de compasión e imaginárselos contra aquel que ellos llamaban amigo.

Ryoma no movía ni un musculo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en aquellas imágenes en blanco y negro, sin poder apartar la vista de ellos. Un odio y rencor que nunca creyó poder sentir se apoderaba poco a poco de su cuerpo. Ellos lo habían matado.

-Ahí están sus datos. Presiona allí- Le señalo Momo a Sakuno mientras le mostraba un botón en la pantalla del ordenador. Sakuno hizo lo pedido.

_Rohn Stewart. Edad: 35. Historial delictivo: Asalto a mano armada, robo, contrabando de armas blancas y drogas, extorsión. Asesinato._

_Nora Soft. Edad: 38. Historial delictivo: Asalto a mano armada, robo, contrabando de armas, drogas y animales, secuestro. Asesinato en primer y segundo grado._

-Esos malditos...- Susurro Sakuno mientras lágrimas de dolor y furia se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras miraba por el rabillo de los ojos al Príncipe del Tenis- Esos malditos... Los odio. Ojala... _Ojala se mueran._

Momoshiro abrí los ojos impresionados al escuchar hablar de ese modo a la dulce y tierna nieta de la entrenadora. La siempre compasiva y comprensiva Sakuno Ryuzaki. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se cayó al ver como su amigo se levantaba de su asiento.

-Hn- Ryoma se paro con la vista clavada en la pelirroja. Levanto su mano con la intensión de acariciar sus cabellos pero la paro a solo unos centímetros de su cabeza. Suspiro imperceptiblemente y guardo las manos en sus bolsillos- Mada mada dane Ryuzaki.

-Busca por Mizco Narutti.

_"Mizco Narutti. 36 años. Un reconocido y muy importante empresario poseedor de una de las compañías más famosas del mundo. Sport's Inc. es la fábrica donde las reconocidas marcas Addidas, Nike, etc., han decidido realizar sus mercaderías [...] Mizco ha donado importantes cantidades de dinero a diferentes sociedades sin fines de lucro e instalaciones públicas. La última institución a la que ha donado a favor del bien social fue a las prisiones de toda la ciudad..."_

-¡Que hijo de puta!

Momoshiro se paró de un salto furioso mientras insultaba a la pobre computadora que nada le había hecho. Sakuno lo veía en silencio dándole la razón a cada palabra dicha por su amigo dentro de ella. Ryoma, por otro lado, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, Ryoma-kun?

Ryoma paro sus pasos, viro su cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo vio dos pares de ojos verlos con curiosidad- Hn- Y simplemente siguió su camino.

-Este maldito enano nunca habla, le comprare un diccionario para su cumpleaños- Momoshiro mascullaba mientras fruncía su ceño- No, para eso falta mucho, mejor se lo regalo ahora mismo.

-Momo- Llamo la castaña- Ryoma-kun va a buscar a Mizco Narutti para saber porque sucedió todo eso y, principalmente, que sucedió.

El oji lila la vio con extrañeza mientras paraba de caminar de un lado al otro y alzaba una ceja.

-¿Y tu como supiste eso si solo dijo Hn?- Bufo exasperado.

-Porque para mí, Ryoma-kun, es muy fácil de comprender- Sonrió con ternura y se apresuro a alcanzar a su príncipe al escuchar como la puerta principal era abierta.

Momoshiro vio como el delgado cuerpo de la nieta de la entrenadora desaparecía por la puerta mientras sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza y suspiraba entregado a seguir a sus dos amigos- Lo que hace el amor.

* * *

-¡Ryoma! ¡Puedes esperar, maldita sea!- Momoshiro gritaba mientras corría bastante alejado de la pareja.

El príncipe paro mientras suspira frustrado por tener que esperar. Su cabeza tenía muchas dudas y preguntas sin resolver y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Cuando finalmente Momo los alcanzo, retomo el camino.

-Entiendo que estés furioso, o intrigado por lo que sucedió, ¿Pero qué piensas hacer? ¿Llegar a aquella súper empresa, tocar la puerta y decirle a Narutti: "Disculpe, los dos hombres que contrato para golpear y secuestrar a Tachibana me mataron hace una semana? Pude revivir gracias a dos amigos que pudieron verme siendo un fantasma y desenterraron mi cuerpo a tiempo. Ahora soy un revivido en busca de venganza. Ah por cierto, su oficina está muy bien decorada"

Momo se rio de su propio monologo mientras Ryoma rodaba los ojos. Estaba claro que no iba a hacer eso pero todavía no sabía que iba a hacer. Salió en un arranque de furia e indignación de aquella casa con la idea de zamarrear a Mizco Narutti para conseguir respuestas y, si, también salió en busca de venganza, pero era entendible, lo habían matado. Miro en cielo buscando una respuesta cuando un destello llamo la atención.

-Aa- Llamo a los presentes quienes también miraron hacia arriba.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¿Es...?

Momo no pudo terminar con su imitación de Superman cuando sintió que algo caía violentamente encima de él. Tosió por el polvo provocado al caer boca abajo y frunció el ceño mientras maldecía entre dientes.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?

-¡Hola a todos!

Y allí, frente a las tres personas que abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, unos más disimulados que otros, se encontraba aquel ser celestial de pelo blanco y ojos verdes sentado tranquilamente sobre la espalda de Momoshiro.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Sakuno mientras sus ojos brillaban al ver algo tan puro frente a ella.

-Oh, pequeña Sakuno. Yo soy Antonio, el sensei de Ryoma. Soy un ángel- Y sin más, la abrazó.

Ryoma frunció el ceño al ver la demostración de afecto e inconscientemente gruño al ver como la castaña le correspondía la demostración de afecto maravillada.

-¿El sensei?

-Si, veras, Ryoma iba a ser un ángel guardián y yo le iba a enseñar cómo hacerlo. Pero revivió.

-Gracias a Dios- Susurro Sakuno con una sonrisa.

-No, gracias a ustedes dos. Mi jefe no hizo nada.

-Eh, lamento cortarles tan amena conversación pero ¡ANTONIO SAL DE ARRIBA MIO!

-Oh, lo siento. No me había dado cuenta Momo. Esto de no sentir nada muchas veces termina siendo vergonzoso.

-Disculpa Antonio- Llamo una tímida voz- ¿Que hace aquí? Y...

-¿Por qué te podemos ver?- Ryoma lo fulminaba con la mirada. Mirarlo le recordaba su tiempo de muerto, algo no muy lindo que digamos.

-Bueno, mi jefe- Señalo al cielo- Esta bastante preocupado sobre tu muerte. Está bien que escuche a todos, pero solo es una persona-dios, así que me mando a ayudarlos y solo ustedes me pueden ver.

-Bueno, eso por lo menos aclara unas dudas pero yo tengo otra- Momo ya levantado se sacudía el polvo de la ropa- ¿Cómo, exactamente, nos vas a ayudar si eres un ángel?

El peli blanco se encogió de hombros- Todavía no lo sé.

* * *

-_No te preocupes_- Susurro una voz en su oído y Sakuno giro para ver quien había sido pero no había nada- _No te preocupes_- Volvió a susurrar.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto asustada.

-¿Sakuno? ¿Qué sucede?- Momo la miraba preocupado, las facciones de la castaña mostraban intranquilidad.

-_No te preocupes_- Dijo esta vez la voz de forma clara- _Aquello pronto pasara, pero no te preocupes._

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Aquello? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Sakuno! ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Con quién estás hablando?- Momo parecía desesperado y Ryoma no apartaba sus ojos de la figura de la castaña que giraba a su alrededor buscando algo que no podía encontrar.

-¡Momo cállate!- Antonio paro al oji lila mientras miraba de forma analítica a la chica frente a él.

_-No te preocupes_- Dijo esta vez mas fuerte aquella dulce vos mientras poco a poco su tono se bañaba de compasión, tristeza y terror- _Todo lo que temías va a suceder aunque no de la forma que piensas._

-¿Lo que yo mas tema? ¿De forma diferente? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres?- Sakuno sentía como aquella voz provenía de sí misma, de algún lugar muy apartado de su interior y la angustia iba aumentando.

_-No te preocupes_

-¿DE QUE NO ME TENGO QUE PEOCUPAR?- Grito desesperada mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar mas.

_-Solo abre los ojos, aprende a abrirlos._

-Los tengo abiertos- Sollozo mientras caía al suelo

_-No, ábrelos y podrás evitar aquello que más temes._

-¿Yo?

_-No te preocupes-_ La voz poco a poco subía el volumen de su tono y la desesperación bañaba cada silaba.

-Por favor...

_-¡No te preocupes!_

-Basta...

_-¡NO TE PREOCUPES!_- Grito agonizante aquella voz bañada en terror y angustia mientras desaparecía dejando solo el eco y la sensación en el pequeño cuerpo de la peli roja.

-Basta- Susurro Sakuno antes de desmayarse.

Unos brazos evitaron que su cabeza toque el suelo, Ryoma la miraba preocupado mientras la alzaba y la apoyaba en un banco que se encontraba cerca de allí.

-¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto en un intento de indiferencia que no le salió.

-Ella es- Dijo Antonio.

-¿Quien?

-Es tan efímero y ridículo que pase que nunca lo pensé pero ¡Hela aquí! ¡Frente a mí! ¡Estoy en su presencia!

-¡¿QUIEN ES MALDITA SEA?

Antonio giro a verlo con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro- Ella es la persona capaz de vernos. Es alguien que nace cada un millón de años o puede ser que mas o que nunca suceda. Es capaz de desafiarnos, vernos, hablarnos. Es capaz de destruirnos así como también de salvarnos. Ella es el todo.

-¿El todo?

-Si, es la unión entre la luna y el sol, entre el día y la noche.

-¡Por Dios Antonio! ¡Explícate mejor!- Momoshiro ya estaba desesperado.

-Ella es el puente entre el cielo y el infierno.

* * *

Hmpf, esta es la SEGUNDA vez que escribo este capítulo¬ Y no es porque lo hice y despues no me gusto y lo REESCRIBI. No. Lo que pasa es que yo estaba tan tranquila y feliz y SUPER concentrada e inspirada escribiendo cuando tocan el timbre de mi casa: Era mi vecina. Nos pusimos a hablar, poniendonos al día con los chusmeríos porque hace mucho que no nos veiamos. Yo estaba tranquila porque deje la ventana donde estaba escribiendo abierta porque ¿Quién va a tocar la computadora, no?.

ERROR. Cuando termino de hablar, vuelvo a mi pieza. Giro mi cabeza completamente feliz de la vida para ver mi computadora y seguir escribiendo cuando veo a..._ mi mamá_. La inteligente puso la pagina de Fanfiction (El inicio) en la mimsa pagina donde yo estaba escribiendo (...) Todabia no ven el problema, ¿no? Bueno, el quid de la cuestion es que yo NO lo guarde y perdi absolutamente todo lo que escribi. Estaran pensando "¡Que pelotuda! ¿Por que no lo guardo?" La verdad, lo que menos pense es que alguien me iba a tocar la computadora y si ese era el caso, pense que por lo menos iba a tener un poco de piedad al ver que yo estaba concentrada escribiendo e iba a abrir una nueva ventana o pestaña, pero no.

Bueno, el tema es que yo estaba feliz con lo que habia escrito al principio pero ahora no me acuerdo lo que escribi y no estoy muy segura del capitulo :L, pero bueno, algo es algo. Espero que les guste.

_**¿Review, por favor?**_


End file.
